Vivre pour oublier de mourir
by Poune
Summary: Ce qui n'était censé être qu'une affaire de plus pour Danny Messer devient très vite le trou qui le replongera dans le terrible souvenirs qu'il n'arrive pas à oublier. DL.
1. Chapter 1

VIVRE ET OUBLIER DE MOURIR

_Mot de d'auteur : Bonjour! Je me suis enfin décidée à publier cette fic, qui est aujourd'hui âgée d'une bonne année. J'espère de tout coeur qu'elle va vous plaire, car personnellement, j'ai eu un véritable plaisir à l'écrire._

_J'ai choisi de la publier, morceau par morceau... non pas par plaisir de vous faire attendre, mais juste pour respecter l'ordre de publication que j'avais fait, à l'époque où elle fut publiée sur le forum CSI-NY (un grand coucou et bisous au passage à celles qui m'ont suivi à l'époque et qui m'ont encouragées à continuer... elles se reconnaitront sans problème!!)_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous penser de tout ça... ca fait toujours plaisir, même les critiques!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Poune!_

_VIVRE ET OUBLIER DE MOURIR_

_Mini Prologue:_

Elle est là, au creux de mes bras en plein milieu de cette grande allée. Je la sers fort contre moi comme si elle allait m'échapper encore un peu plus. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. L'a-t-elle compris au moins.  
Sa main qui encore avant serrait doucement pour bras, comme pour me prouver sa présence, je sens qu'elle se relâche.  
Et là... je sens qu'elle part.  
Lindsay... s'il te plait! La suppliais-je  
Mais déjà, elle ne m'entend plus, elle est loin de moi maintenant et pourtant encore si proche.


	2. Chapitre 2

NDL : Je vous mets directement le chapitre suivant... car oui je l'avoue mon introduction est trèèèès courte... elles le sont toutes chez moi!

Bonne lecture à tous,

Poune, pour vous servir!

----------------------

Je ne sais pas si le plus difficile dans mon métier est de devoir faire face à tellement d'horreur ou de me rendre compte tous les jours un peu plus à quel point l'homme est capable de se détruire lui même!  
Qu'est-ce qui les poussent à faire ça?  
Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça?  
Je me trouvais debout, face à ce petit corps d'enfant, l'appareil photo en main. La petit fille, allongée sans vie à mes pieds, ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ou 7 ans. Son visage était si paisible qu'elle donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir souffert dans la mort, ce que j'espérais pour elle du plus profond de moi.  
Couchée sur le sol verdoyant de Central Park, l'enfant était allongée sur le dos, jambes tendues, les bras croisés sur son torse. Sa tête reposait sur son épaisse chevelure brune et bouclée...lui offrant ainsi un coussin de fortune dans le dernier instant de sa courte vie.  
Encore une image qui allait rester en moi pendant bien des années. Une image, allant rejoindre les autres, celles de toutes les autres victimes. Une image qui reviendra à la surface à chaque nouvelle affaire de ce type, à chaque événement de ma vie pouvant me le rappeler.  
Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi c'était ainsi. J'aurais aussi bien voulu poser la question à Mac qui a toujours eu l'impression de maîtriser de ses vieux démons qui le poursuivent depuis bien des années. Mais étrangement, j'ai moi même toujours préféré le silence. Et dans ce silence, je me suis fait ma propre réponse à cette lugubre question : peut-être était-il de notre devoir de nous souvenir d'eux, pour être sûr que cela ne recommence plus.  
En me disant cela, j'ai souvent eu la sensation de me retrouver lors de mes cours d'histoire du collège où notre professeur nous demandait de toujours nous souvenirs, pour en apprendre les leçons et ainsi avancer plus sereinement vers le futur.  
Est-ce vraiment possible?  
Aujourd'hui encore j'en doute.  
Ce jour là, face à cette enfant, j'en ai encore douté.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et porta l'appareil à mes yeux pour enfin prendre les premiers clichés. Devant moi, Stella avait commencé à relever les indices. J'avais remarqué dans son regard la même expression. Nous étions tous dans le même lot, nous sommes tous dans le même lot. Notre job est de faire face à tout ceci, laissant dans l'ombre tout le reste, toutes les autres victimes, tous les autres fantômes du passé.

-Aucun signe apparent de lutte. Annonça Stella, avec calme. Aucune trace au niveau des poignets qui pourrait laisser apparaître qu'elle était ligotée, pareil au niveau les chevilles.

Elle analysa de plus près la nuque de l'enfant.

-Marque de strangulation par contre.

Cette dernière remarque, avait été prononcé dans un léger soupire.  
Les meurtres d'enfants étaient sans aucun doute les pires qu'on pouvait avoir à résoudre.

-Est-ce que ça va aller? Lui demandais-je après avoir photographié les marques qui entouraient le cou de la jeune fille.  
- Oui. Elle a l'air si calme.  
- Elle l'est maintenant. Lui dis-je

Elle se leva subitement comme si le mouvement pouvait éviter les émotions de l'atteindre, puis elle reprit son inspection. Lorsque j'eus fini avec le corps, et que tous les éléments avaient été relevés dessus : à savoir dans ce cas, aucun; je fis un signe rapide à l'équipe du légiste pour qu'il transporte le corps à la morgue, auprès de Syd.  
J'ai préféré tourner le dos et aider Stella dans l'inspection du périmètre pendant que les assistants du légiste enfermaient ce pauvre petit corps dans l'immonde sac noir.


	3. Chapitre 3

Centimètre après centimètre...ne rien oublier. Je me répétais ces mots dans ma tête telle un prière. Rien ne devait être oublié.  
Et puis je vis une barrette rose. Le genre de barrette que toutes les petites filles ont dans les cheveux. Le genre de barrette rose que les mères adorent accrocher dans les cheveux de leur fille le matin avant de les emmener à l'école.  
Le genre de barrette rose qu'une mère n'accrochera plus dans les cheveux de sa fille.  
Cette pensée me guida tout de suite vers une autre, tout aussi lugubre que le reste : il fallait annoncer la nouvelle aux parents.  
Toujours la même chose.  
Toujours les mêmes larmes, les mêmes pleurs, les mêmes cris d'une mère à qui on a arraché un morceau de sa propre chair.  
Je connais trop ce cri, je connais trop cette peine. Et pourtant il faut se faire à l'idée qu'il va continuer à l'affronter encore longtemps.  
A moins que tu te décide à démissionner.  
Et là, ce fut le grand sourire qui s'afficha sur mon visage : démissionner! Jamais!  
Trop de choses à perdre, trop de choses à recommencer.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire Danny? Me demanda Stella  
-Oh! Notre meurtrier a laisser quelque chose derrière lui! Lui répondis-je en lui désignant la pince, avant de la prendre en photo.

Une fois que la photo fut prise, Stella ramassa l'objet et le déposa dans une pochette.

-En espérant qu'il y aura des empreintes!  
-Tu as trouvé quelque chose de ton côté?  
-Absolument rien! Avoua-t-elle, sans aucun doute déçue. Il a été méticuleux! Rien derrière lui, aucun objet, aucune trace que ce soit sur le corps ou à côté.  
-Sauf cette barrette!  
-En espérant qu'il y a des empreintes dessus.  
-Une chose m'intrigue, lui dis-je, et me donne la chair de poule en même temps.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-La position du corps. Disposé d'une manière délicate, les cheveux bien rangés, les habits repassés...pas un pli de travers.  
-Il y a un certain respect sous tant de manière.  
-Un proche?  
-Nous verrons au labo!  
-Dis moi Stella...on a toujours pas de nom à lui donner à cette petite?  
-Non, on a rien trouvé. J'irais voir dans les dossiers de disparitions. Tu t'occupes de l'autopsie?

Je lui fis signe de la tête.  
Encore mieux : l'autopsie d'un enfant.  
J'avais près de 20 minutes de routes pour me préparer à cette idée. Vingt minutes pour se vider de toutes émotions qui pourraient compromettre mon travail.  
Ces vingt minutes je les ai dégusté, et si seulement je n'étais pas autant impliqué dans mon travail, j'aurais voulu peut-être traîner encore un peu sur la route. Profiter de l'agitation new-yorkaise. Profiter de la présence des vivants, avant de pénétrer dans un monde où seuls les morts ont leur place.  
Nombre de fois où je suis entré dans ce batiment, nombre de fois où j'ai du faire face à des cadavres, parfois même seulement des morceaux de cadavres. Il est très souvent facile de faire abstraction de l'horreur qui se présente à vos yeux, mais cela dépend trop souvent des affaires.  
Là, il s'agissait d'un enfant...une si petite fille qui avait encore tellement d'années à vivre devant elle.

Je marchais, encore et encore, mes pieds me guidant avec un automatisme inquiétant vers la pièce où Syd m'attendait. A force de faire le même chemin, on ne fait même plus attention à ce qui nous entoure. Et c'est bien ce dont je me suis rendu compte ce jour là en parcourant ce long couloir, en passant le pas de cette porte, en me plaçant face à Syd.

-Bonjour Danny!  
-'Jour Syd! Alors?  
-La mort est récente, 3 heures maximum.  
-Ce qui placerait le meurtre vers les 4 heures du matin.  
-Extactement.  
-Dans ce coin de Central Park, c'est le désert à cette heure ci! Ca a dû être simple pour lui de déposer le corps sans se faire voir.  
-La cause de la mort : strangulation.

Syd approcha ses mains jointes du cou de la jeune fille, pour imiter le geste du meurtrier.

-On voit bien la position des mains : Il a fait ça à l'ancienne. Il a prit la petit de face et la étrangler toute en l'ayant face à lui.  
-Domination...sentiment de puissance.

J'avais déduit ceci avec une rapidité qui m'effraya un peu, je ne sais pas pourquoi. De toute façon, pour tuer une enfant de cette taille, il n'y avait pas mille autres raisons!

-Dis moi Danny! On peut vraiment se sentir fort en tuant une gamine de 6 ans?  
-Je demanderais ça au tueur! Promis! Autre chose?  
-Le corps est intacte...aucune trace de coups, de défense. J'ai envoyé la robe au labo.  
-Merci. Et... est-ce que qu'il y a eu viol?  
-Non! Le test s'est révélé négatif.  
-Tant mieux! C'est déjà ça de moins à annoncer aux parents une fois qu'on saura qui elle est.  
-Je n'ai plus rien à te révéler. Le corps était propre...aucune fibre...aucune trace!  
-Merci Syd!

Nous n'étions à peine au début de l'enquête, que déjà je me sentais fatigué et énervé à cause de la tournure des évènements.  
Pouvait-on vraiment ne rien trouver? Ne rien laisser?  
Celui qui avait fait ceci devait vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait pour ne laisser aucune trace derrière lui.  
Ce n'était peut-être pas son premier meurtre? Un récidiviste?  
Il fallait alors chercher dans les affaires non résolues des crimes similaires.  
Dans le meurtre d'enfant, les premiers que nous soupçonnons d'abord, ce sont les parents, les proches, la famille.  
Au tout début de ma carrière ceci m'avait profondément choqué. Mais je me suis rendu à l'évidence le jour où j'ai du arrêter une mère qui avait tuer son bébé.  
Mais dans quel monde vivons nous?

Je fis le chemin à l'envers, et cette fois ci il me mena directement au laboratoire. Je me dirigeai directement vers le bureau de Stella: elle devait être entrain d'éplucher les photos de ceux qui avaient été dernièrement portés disparus. Je savais qu'au même moment, que Hawkes et Lindsay était au labo pour analysé le peu de preuves matérielles qu'on avait.

-Entre Danny!  
-Même pas la peine de frapper! Rien à faire... c'est épatant!  
-Alors? Tu as trouvé? Lui demandais-je  
-Melinda Sweeson. 6 ans depuis deux mois. Sa disparition a été signalée hier. J'ai fait passé l'information à Flacke, il devrait rentrer en contact avec les parents.  
-Hier... il agit rapidement!

Stella me regarda tristement comme si par ce simple regard elle arrivait à comprendre tout ce que je ressentais, et je pouvais très bien sentir que c'était réciproque.

-Tu as autant de mal que moi à t'y faire, à ce genre d'enquête?  
-Je crois que je m'y ferais jamais. M'avais-t-elle avoué dans un souffle.

Elle se leva en silence et me conduisit hors du bureau. Nous nous dirigions vers le labo où travaillait Lindsay sur la barrette, lorsque Flacke nous interpella. Il se dirigea vers nous d'un pas rapide, la mine grave.

-J'ai prévenu les parents, ils sont sur la route.  
-Qui avais-tu au téléphone?  
-Le père. Ils seront ici d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Annonça-t-il  
-Danny et moi, nous nous en occuperons. Des détails sur l'enlèvement?  
-D'après le père, ils étaient au parc près de chez eux après qu'il l'ait cherché à l'école. Il a tourné les yeux deux secondes, et elle n'y était plus. Aucun témoin...aucun suspect! Vous connaissez la chanson.  
-Malheureusement! lançais-je enfin.  
-Ca va Danny?  
-Oui...bien sûr!

Il posa une main amicale sur mon épaule. Bien sûr, lui est au courant de tout. Il sait.  
Je ne cesserait jamais de le remercier de rien dire, même de ne pas en faire mention. Beaucoup de choses dans la vie de chacun sont peut-être trop difficile à accepter pour être remonté à la surface régulièrement. Même s'il y a certains événements que l'on oublie jamais et que même il ne faut pas oublier, il n'est pas bon de les remuer, et les provoquer tous les jours.  
Bien sûr, je me souviens d'elle. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas oublié son souvenir. Bien sûr, je me souviens de tout!  
Et ce genre d'enquête me suffise largement pour tout faire revenir à l'esprit. Et Flacke veille à ce que ce soit les seules occasions.  
Merci vieux! Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je ne te le dis jamais.


	4. Chapitre 4

Il s'éloignait lentement, nous laissant Stella et moi rejoindre Lindsay, qui nous attendait déjà, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Nous n'étions même pas encore entré dans la petite pièce qu'elle avait déjà commencé à nous parler.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle!  
-Commence par la mauvaise s'il te plait. Lui avais-je dit.  
-J'ai trouvé un cheveu, court, noir coincé dans la pince : aucun ADN!  
-La bonne? Demanda Stella  
-Une empreinte partielle?! Mais aucune correspondance dans nos fichiers.  
-Donc...au final ça nous fait deux mauvaises nouvelle Montana!  
-Je n'aime pas les chiffre impaires.  
-Merci Lindsay! Fit Stella.  
-Je vais voir Hawkes, au cas où il a besoin d'aide pour la robe. Annonça-t-elle avant de nous laisser

Je me tourna alors vers Stella, qui avait l'air de réfléchir autant que moi à la signification de cette enquête.

-Un débutant tu crois? Avais-je proposé  
-Tu crois vraiment qu'un débutant pourrait laisser si peu d'indices derrière lui. Non...celui là, il connait le mécanisme...il sait comment faire.  
-Il faut chercher alors dans toutes les affaires non résolues. Annonça Mac en arrivant.  
-Bonjour, il ne manquait plus que vous! Lui lançais-je  
-Je vous ai manqué Danny?  
-toujours! Surtout au boulot en fait.  
-Pour les affaires, je m'occupe de fouiller dans les archives. Se proposa-t-il. Stella, vous vous allez dans le parc en question, où la petite fille a été enlevé. Je sais que ceci date de hier, et que tous les indices se sont peut-être envolés avec le vent, mais je préfère que vous y alliez. Danny...  
-Laissez moi deviner!!... les parents?!  
-A moins que vous y voyez une objection?  
-Pas du tout! C'est pas la première fois vous savez.

Mac. Malgré sa courte absence, son retour au labo ne laissait rien paraître. Il arrive et trois secondes plus tard, il répartit toutes les tâches comme il a toujours su le faire.  
Et ce jour ci ne coupa pas à cette tradition.  
Et moi, je n'échappais pas à l'annonce du décès à des parents inquiets.  
Je me dirigeais alors lentement vers la salle d'attente où je savais que les parents allaient bientôt arriver, dans l'espoir d'entendre ou simplement de voir quelqu'un qui leur ôterait de l'esprit les cauchemars qu'ils faisaient éveiller depuis la veille.  
Cette personne, ce n'était pas moi.  
J'étais là pour leur annoncer la mort de leur petite fille. De l'ange qui ensoleillait leur vie depuis 6 années déjà. Je devais leur annoncer, que tout était fini, qu'ils ne la reverraient jamais.  
Et puis il allait falloir regarder la pauvre mère hurler à plein poumons sa douleur, sa détresse, s'accrochant au bras de son mari comme s'il était le seul lien qui la maintenait encore en vie. Et lui impuissant devant tant de souffrance, ne pouvant laisser éclater sa peine pour soutenir sa femme, ne pourrait que se contenter de la prendre dans les bras avec force, lui communiquant ainsi dans le plus lourd des silences, tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.  
Et moi, pauvre fou, simple enquêteur, je devais encore leur poser des questions, au père surtout. Il me fallait de l'ADN, connaître leur proche...bref toutes les questions qu'il faut toujours poser.  
Peu importe la situation.  
Peu importe l'enquête.  
Peu importe les souvenirs.

J'arrive dans cette fameuse salle, et à ma plus grande surprise, ce que je déduisais être le couple Sweeson grâce à la présence de Don derrière eux, était déjà là, à m'attendre.  
Quand j'arrivai, ils se levèrent.  
Don me fit un signe de la tête.  
Je connais ce signe : il veut dire qu'il ne leur avait encore rien annoncé à propos de la mort de Mélinda.  
Lui en vouloir?!  
Non pas du tout. Je sais ce que c'est de devoir annoncer ça. Je sais ce qu'on endure. Et si un jour on peut éviter à le faire, c'est bien.  
Un petit hochement de la tête, pour lui faire comprendre que je m'en occupais. Et toute mon attention se figea sur les parents.  
La mère avait les yeux rougis pas les larmes, la fatigue, le stresse, l'abus de nicotine , de café. Le père pareil. Les deux se tenaient le bras avec force.

-Monsieur et madame Sweeson?! Je suis l'inspecteur Danny Messer de la police scientifique...

...je suis chargé de l'enquête en ce qui concerne la disparition de votre fille. Madame...Monsieur... le corps de votre fille...

Les mots sortaient de ma bouche lentement, et je crois qu'ils arrivaient à eux encore plus lentement. Je voyais, au fur et à mesure, que mes paroles prenaient forme dans ma bouche, le visage de Mme Sweeson se décomposer, se crisper, ses mains s'accrochèrent toujours un peu plus fort à son mari qui resta de marbre. Il encaissait, encore et encore. Je crois que mes paroles devaient résonner dans sa tête sans cesse, lui frappant le cerveau, le coeur et tous les membres de son corps avec toujours plus de violence. Ceci se lisait dans ses yeux.  
Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, dit on! Et c'est bien plus que vrai. C'est un autre langage qui s'ouvre avec le regard. Un langage qui va au delà des mots, des souvenirs, des sentiments.

-Toutes mes condoléances.

Mme Sweeson secoua négativement la tête puis dans un cri de douleur, de déchirure, elle hurla de toutes ses forces un « non » à l'attention de Celle qui lui avait pris sa princesse. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, un bras contre son ventre, comme si quelqu'un venait de la poignarder sur place.  
Son cri résonne encore dans ma tête. Le sien et d'autres encore.  
Le premier de toute ma vie en particulier.

Le mari prend sa femme dans les bras et la berce lentement, tentant de la calmer. Si on peut prétendre calmer quelqu'un dans ce genre de situation. Il lui conseilla de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit. Don lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle accepta d'une main tremblante, mais qu'elle ne put porter à ses lèvres à cause des sanglots.


	5. Chapitre 5

-J'ai quelques questions à vous poser Mr Sweeson.  
-Tout ce que vous voudrez!  
-Nous avons besoin d'un maximum d'information en ce qui concerne l'enlèvement de votre fille.  
-Mr Sweeson, parlez moi de ce qu'il s'est passé hier?

Le père prit une profonde inspiration, et après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil vers sa femme, il commença son récit.

-Je finis le travail 15h, ce qui me permet de chercher Mélie à l'école à 16h.

_Mélie_. Cette habitude que les parents ont de donner des diminutifs à enfin m'a toujours fait sourire. _Angie_

-Comme il faisait assez bon et beau, je lui ai proposé d'aller au parc un moment. Elle était folle de joie. Il y avait beaucoup de gens, dont des parents que nous connaissons. Mélie jouait avec une de ses copines.  
-Que faisiez vous?  
-Je discutais avec la mère de cette amie, Jessica Johnson. Il y eut un bruit qui venait de la route, j'y ai jeté un coup d'oeil et lorsque j'ai voulu reporter toute mon attention sur Mélie...elle n'était plus là. J'ai couru vers Eva, la fille de Jessica et elle m'a désigné les hauts buissons. J'y suis allé, mais je n'ai rien vu. J'ai parcouru tout le parc, criant son nom, demandant aux autres parents : personne n'a rien vu.

Le père avait raconté tout ceci comme s'il revivait. Aux passages concernant la joie de sa fille, je pouvais vois un timide sourire se dessiner sur son visage, quelques étoiles apparaître dans ses yeux. Puis vint le moment de la disparition il retrouva alors sa mine grise, un sombre voile recouvrit son visage, la voix était grave et ses yeux avaient l'air de chercher encore la petite Mélinda. Je prenais quelques notes, impassible, comme il se devait.

-Mme Sweeson, où étiez vous à ce moment là?

Comment poser cette question sans qu'elle ne passe pour une accusation. La mère leva vers moi un regard gorgé de larmes, elle tenait encore dans les mains le verre d'eau qu'elle n'avait pas touché. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour me répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit, elle fronça les sourcils, porta sa main à son coeurs, et étouffa un sanglot.

-Ma femme est infirmière à l'hôpital Ste Marie, tout comme moi. Nous travaillons en contre équipe en général. Elle travaille de l'après midi cette semaine.

Il s'installa à côté de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa bercer un moment puis se redressa, me regardant avec détermination. Je connais ce regard. Je savais ce qu'elle allait me demander. Elle eut tout d'abord une petit hésitation qui me permit de préparer ma réponse au mieux.

-Je veux la voir.

Flacke me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je me dirigeai vers lui et lui dit à voix basse:

-Conduis les à la morgue. Je préviens Syd et j'envoie quelqu'un vous y rejoindre.  
-Ce n'est pas un peu tôt?  
-Syd a déjà fait l'autopsie.  
-Et toi?  
-Je crois avoir eu ma dose d'émotion pour la journée.  
-Je comprends. Ca va aller, tu es sûr?  
-Cesses de me poser la question, sinon je vais changer d'avis.

Il se retint pour ne pas laisser s'échapper un petit rire, qui aurait fait cheveux sur la soupe vu les circonstances et la présence des parents.  
Je revins vers eux. Je leur expliquai lentement, pesant chaque mot, que Don les allait les conduire à la morgue et qu'un des inspecteurs étant sur l'enquête les attendra. Je les invitai tout d'abord à souffler quelques minutes, à prendre l'air. L'identification pouvait encire attendre. La mère fit signe que non, elle voulait voir son bébé, mais le mari la résonna calmement lui faisant comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ait les idées claires au moment de lui dire au revoir. Elle enlaça son mari, prise par une nouvelle vague de sanglots, réclamant son enfant.  
Flacke me fit signe que je pouvais les laisser et qu'il allait s'occuper d'eux. Ce fut alors avec ce noeud à l'estomac que je rejoignis le reste de l'équipe au labo. JE téléphonai avant toute chose à Mac, pour lui expliquer la situation : il accepta d'aller à la morgue, les recherches aux archives n'ayant conduit à rien.  
Je ne pouvais pas aller à la morgue... je ne le pouvais absolument pas. Mac ne demanda pas les raisons, heureusement! Je doute fort qu'il les aurait accepté si j'avais trouvé la force de lui expliquer. Mais pour une fois...  
Je n'avais pas besoin d'y être pour savoir exactement comme cela allait se passer. La scène allait être quasiment identique que la précédente à la différence près que la mère allait maintenant devoir dire au revoir.  
Dire au revoir.  
A bientôt... c'est tellement mieux je trouve.  
Moi, je lui ai dit à bientôt. Je l'ai regardé, et les seuls mots qui sont sortis de ma bouche s'était « A bientôt Mon Ange »  
Les années ont passé, et je ne l'ai toujours pas retrouvé. Je ne suis pas pressé de l'être. Du moins à ce moment là, en avançant dans le laboratoire de la police scientifique, une bouffée d'optimisme m'avait envahit, la première de la journée, et je l'ai accueilli avec plaisir.  
Maintenant, c'est différent. Maintenant je commence à croire qu'il y a quelque chose de spécial de l'autre côté pour que tout le monde décide d'y aller alors qu'il y a encore tellement de chose à voir et à découvrir ici. Parmi les vivants.  
C'est vrai qu'ici, ce n'est pas parfait... ce que nous faisons sur cette terre n'est pas glorieux, notre rôle est quasi nul...mais c'est tellement bon d'y être et d'en profiter.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Partie 6... on continue à suivre l'enquête mais aussi les souvenirs de Dany._

_Comme vous avez pu le voir, certaines parties sont particulièrement courtes... car écrite au jour le jour, tout dépendait du temps que j'avais et de l'inspiration. Alors pour continuer à respecter la manière dont elle fut publié sur le forum d'origine, je garde les petites parties._

_Il n'empêche, que si vous avez quelques remarques à me faire : critiques, insultes... voir même des compliments, sait-on jamais... n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur ce magnifique bouton à la fin de chaque chapitre "review"!!!_

_Bonne lecture et gros bisous à tous_

_Poune!!_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Lindsay s'activait à la tâche, analysant avec soin un échantillon qu'elle avait dû prélever sur la robe de Mélinda. Je la regardai avec un petit sourire en coin.  
Oui, c'était tellement bon de faire parti du monde des vivants.  
Je pense qu'elle a dû sentir que quelqu'un l'observait, ou je dirais plutôt: que je l'observais. Elle se redressa toujours en me tournant le dos et laissa échapper un léger soupire.

-Tu as l'intention de rester planté là longtemps, ou tu préfères une invitation spéciale pour venir.  
-J'arrive Montana... mais c'est vrai que je cracherais pas sur une invitation de ta part!  
-Un peu de sérieux s'il vous plait Monsieur Messer!  
-Comment veux tu que je reste sérieux avec toi...?? hein?  
-Concentre toi!  
-Dis moi que tu as quelque chose cette fois ci!  
-Hawkes et moi avons passé la robe et la petite culotte au peigne fin. Aucune trace de sperme, ni sur l'un ni sur l'autre. Mais nous avons trouvé quelques cheveux du même type : cours et brun foncés sur l'envers de la robe. Or la petite fille était châtain clair, et le cheveux que j'ai déjà trouvé sur la pince était noir.  
-La père a les cheveux noirs. Il se peut que ce cheveux lui appartienne.  
-Hawkes s'occupe de l'analyse ADN. Nous avons trouvé deux autres traces.  
-Que de bonnes nouvelles... je t'écoute!

Lindsay me devança et attrapa la feuille qui sortait de l'imprimante.

-Tout d'abord, de la terre, apparemment vu sa composition, elle est riche en engrai.  
-un jardin?  
-Le parc où la petite a été enlevé pourrait aussi coller. Pour faire pousser plus vite la gazon autour des parcs, on utilise parfois ce genre d'engrais.  
-La seconde trace?  
-Attends... regarde d'abord celle que la première a laissé sur la robe.

Elle me montra la photo. La tache se trouvait sur l'épaule droite de Mélinda.

-elle jouait. En avais-je déduis.  
-Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle qu'une petite tâche sur l'épaule?  
-Je ne peux pas te répondre.  
-Viens voir!

Elle me guida jusqu'au microscope qu'elle venait de quitter à mon arrivé et me fit signe de regarder.

-Poudre teinte?  
-Allez...fais jouer ton imagination... me fit-elle avec un petit air malsain.  
-Trop épais pour que ça soit du talc... pas assez pour que ça soit du calcaire. Allez.... donne moi la réponse.  
-Du plâtre...  
-De couleur?  
-C'est ce que l'on utilise maintenant dans les écoles à la place des craies traditionnelles en calcaire. Pour les écoles qui ont encore un tableau noir...ce qui ce fait aussi assez rare.  
-La petite était à l'école toute la journée!  
-Oui...mais d'après le dossier que Stella m'a donné avant de partir, Melinda Sweeson est inscrite à l'école St Matthew. Et d'après mes recherches (elle me tendit le dossier en question) : St Matthew a été rénové il y a trois ans...et ils n'ont dans leur établissement que des tableaux blancs, à feutre! Et non à craie.  
-Lindsay Monroe... tu viens de m'offrir la première piste de cette enquête.  
-C'est qui qui invite l'autre alors?  
-Ben toi! Quelle question!

Je déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre en main le téléphone et prévenir Stella qui devait encore être dans le parc, à la recherche d'un moindre indice pouvant nous aider.  
Cette craie n'était rien d'autre qu'un indice minime, pouvant nous guidant partout et nul part en même temps, mais c'était aussi le seul indice concret que nous avions dans cette enquête.  
Enquête que j'étais pressé de finir, alors qu'elle venait à peine de commencer.


	7. Chapitre 7

Lorsque j'avais téléphoné à Stella, cette dernière était encore dans le parc, étudiant les lieux avec attention, dans l'espoir de trouver le moindre indice, ou encore de découvrir comment le meurtrier avait procédé pour attirer Melinda Sweeson près de lui. Pour l'aider, je lui racontai alors ce que le père m'avait décrit n'oubliant aucun détail : le bruit, les buissons... tout.

-Il n'y a qu'une haie de buissons ici, m'annonça-t-elle  
-Le père était à l'opposé du parc.  
-Il y a une route de l'autre côté, le bruit a pu venir d'ici.  
-C'est probable! Donc le meurtrier ne serait pas la cause de ça.  
-Attends Danny, je vais voir ces buissons de plus près.

J'attendis qu'elle y arrive. De l'autre bout du téléphone, je pouvais l'entendre marcher dans le sable qui entourait le groupement de jeux pour enfants, ensuite le bruit devint plus sourd : elle marchait dans le gazon. Ainsi, tout en étant au labo, je pus me faire une idée précise des lieux, imaginer sans trop de problème la distance qui séparait le meurtrier du père, le meurtrier de Mélinda.

-Au niveau des parents? Demanda Stella  
-Flacke m'a filé ses recherches : aucun antécédents.  
-CA ne suffit pas pour les rayer définitivement de la liste des suspects.  
-Leur alibi tient la route, pour tous les deux.  
-D'accord, à la limite...! C'est bon, j'y suis.  
-Alors?  
-La haie est assez haute pour cacher un homme accroupi. Je vais voir derrière.

J'entendis un bruit de feuillage.

-Alors?  
-Tiens, tiens... bonjour vous!  
-Stella? A qui tu parles?

Mener une enquête via un téléphone n'était pas toujours pratique, surtout lorsque votre collègue avait tendance à s'extasier toute seule face à des choses, sans que je puisse savoir ce que c'était.

-Stella! Qui est-ce?  
-Des traces de pas!  
-Tu parles à des empreintes?  
-Hey..;je suis seule ici... il faut bien faire la discussion à quelqu'un.  
-JE suis au téléphone avec toi depuis près d'une demie heure... ça ne te suffit pas?  
-Non! Il me faut du concret.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était toujours aussi agréable de travailler avec elle. Sans perdre notre sérieux et notre objectif de vue, on arrivait à chaque fois à détendre cette atmosphère si pesant, et ainsi faire oublier à chacun le poids d'une enquête, les démons qu'elle faisait remonter, pour quelques instants seulement certes, mais au moins quelques instants agréables. Je crois au final que c'est ça être une équipe. Travailler ensemble mais aussi s'épauler en silence, être présent, être simplement là.  
J'entendis le bruit de l'appareil photo, deux, trois clichés venaient d'être pris, puis elle reprit le téléphone.

-42! dit-elle  
-42?... que désigne le numéro gagnant?  
-La pointure de celui ou celle qui a laissé traîner ses pieds ici. Les traces s'étalent sur ceux mètres au moins, tout au long du buisson, jusqu'à l'extrémité. Je...  
-Tu...?!  
-... viens de trouver quelque chose.

Stella devait peut-être se baisser, poser à nouveau le téléphone à terre et prendre quelques photos. J'entendais sa mallette s'ouvrir, le bruit d'une enveloppe kraft dans laquelle on glisse un objet assez grand peut-être. J'attendais avec impatience qu'elle reprenne son mobile pour m'annoncer sa découverte. Le suspens était à son comble. Comme un enfant à la veille de Noël, j'étais accroché au combiné, trépignant d'impatience, laissant mon imagination m'offrir mille et une hypothèses sur le contenu de cette enveloppe.

-Tu as l'intention de me laisser mourir au téléphone. Lançais-je  
-Un vrai gamin. Fit-elle en reprenant le téléphone.  
-Tu préfères prendre en photo je ne sais quelle preuve, au lieu de me dire ce que c'est!  
-Exactement.  
-JE crève de jalousie. Mais au moins, Stella, par pitié dis moi que ça va être utile.  
-Une chaussure de petite fille... dont la couleur est en parfaite harmonie avec la robe que la victime portait.  
-C'est donc sans aucun doute là que ça s'est passé.  
-Du moins l'enlèvement. Rien ne laisse prouver qu'elle a été tuée ici.  
-Il n'y en a qu'une?

Aucune réponse.  
Un bref sourire.

-Stella?

Ca y est, elle recommençait.  
Dans la salle de pause du bâtiment de la police scientifique de New-York, face à un café devenu presque froid, je laissai apparaître un large sourire, tout simplement amusé face au comportement de ma collègue. Hawkes vint me rejoindre, m'interrogea sur la signification de ce sourire par un simple regard.

-Stella joue avec mes nerfs! Lui avais-je annoncé.  
-C'est bien! Et apparemment elle gagne la partie. Je suis fière d'elle.  
-Dites donc les enfants...je vous entends. Fit-elle  
Je posai le téléphone sur la table en prenant soin d'activer le main-libre.  
-Assez de suspens...dis moi tout.  
-Je viens de trouver des petites boules noires, juste à l'endroit où le meurtrier a du rencontrer Mélinda.  
-Des petites boules?! Demanda Sheldon  
-A vu d'oeil, je dirais des excréments de rongeurs. Mais sans certitude.  
-Tu crois que ça à un lien avec notre enquête?  
-Je n'en sais rien...mais il n'y en a que ici. Je n'en vois nul part d'autre, aucune trace de rongeur rien. Et puis on n'en trouve pas vraiment par ici, c'est plutôt autour de Central Park, qu'on peut observer des rongeurs. Et toi Hawkes, tu as quelque chose?  
-De l'ADN sur les cheveux trouvés. Mais aucune correspondance dans nos fichiers.  
-Ca aurait été trop beau. Avoua Stella  
-J'ai refait quelques test, avec le cheveux trouvé sur la pince et l'ADN du père...c'est le même.  
-Mais ça nous mène nul part... tout ça!  
-Pour l'instant Danny, fit Stella. Je retourne au labo analyser tout ça. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va avancer.

Et elle raccrocha.


	8. Chapitre 8

_On va avancer_  
Mais pourquoi je faisais ça? Tout l'amusement qui m'avait envahi à l'instant, tout en étant au téléphone avec Stella retomba brutalement.  
Pourquoi? Je ne saurais le dire.  
Une chose est sûre, c'était que cette enquête me prenait les tripes plus qu'il ne le fallait, plus que les autres dans le même genres qui s'attachaient aussi aux mêmes souvenirs, plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer.  
Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais aussi impliqué? Pourtant c'était différent. Non? JE ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.  
Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, sans que je puisse faire quelque chose, sans que je puisse m'ordonner d'arrêter.  
Quel enfer nous pouvons vivre, lorsque votre passé et vos souvenirs décident de prendre les choses en mains.  
Pourquoi est-ce que tout revenait avec autant de force? Pourquoi maintenant? C'était la première fois que ça me le faisait avec autant d'intensité. C'était la première fois que des souvenirs me revenaient en tête aussi clairement. D'habitude ils étaient marqués par les années qui nous séparaient, par tout ce que j'avais pu vivre entre temps. Des détails flous, manquants. Des paroles oubliés. Les traits d'un visage incertain.  
Mais là tout était différent. JE pouvais revoir tout aussi bien, comme si j'avais l'occasion de le vivre une seconde fois. Comme si ma conscience avait décidé à ma place, qu'il était temps de réellement me souvenir, de bien me souvenir pour, maintenant que j'ai atteint un certain âge, que je comprenne enfin.

-c'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air d'être bien Danny. Tu es sûr que ça va? Me demanda Hawkes.  
-Oui... oui! On va dire que oui.  
-Si tu as besoin de parler.  
-Je sais Sheldon...merci!

En parler!  
Me souvenir était déjà assez douloureux... en parler aurait été bien pire.  
Je me rappelle encore du jour où j'avais « parler » à Don Flacke. En fait ce jour là... j'étais ivre à en mourir, je ne me souviens même pas pourquoi je m'étais mis dans un été pareil. Et dans la voiture avec laquelle il m'avait récupéré dans ce bar, il fut arrivé à me convaincre de lui dire.  
Ca me revient maintenant.  
C'était justement après avoir résolu une enquête dans le genre.  
Et je ne lui ai pas parlé de cette histoire, mais je l'ai hurlé. Je l'ai crié de tout mon coeur, comme si ma souffrance pouvait être comprise et communiquée de cette manière.  
C'était le première fois que je parlais d'elle à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à ma famille. Tout en sachant que dans ma famille nous avons toujours évité le sujet. La première fois que je prononçais son prénom à quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas.  
_Angie. _  
_Angélina. _  
Mon petit ange. Mon rayon de soleil.  
Don comprit très rapidement ce que je ressentais et il respecta mon silence. Il ne m'en parlait jamais et ne faisait jamais mention d'Angélina, sachant très bien que si un jour me venait l'envie d'en parler je savais qu'il était là.  
_Angélina_

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Mac revint enfin. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler que nous comprenions tous que cette étape à la morgue fut éprouvante. Ce n'est pas facile de devoir faire face à tellement de douleur, et on ne peut malheureusement jamais s'y habituer. Son regard ainsi que la détermination dont il fit preuve sur tout le reste de l'enquête montraient qu'il avait du faire une promesse aux parents. Une promesse dont les Sweeson ont dû s'accrocher tout au long de l'enquête jusqu'au moment où ils ont pu mettre un visage sur le monstre qui leur a privé à tout jamais du rayon de soleil qu'était pour eux Mélinda.  
Au même moment, alors qu'avec le reste de l'équipe nous étions entrain de faire de le point sur les quelques preuves valables que nous avions, Adam vint nous rejoindre.

-Alors, je vais vous dire quelque chose de très drôle et de très bizarre en même temps. Annonça-t-il  
-Allez y Adam, ne vous faites pas prier. L'incita Mac.  
-J'ai analysé les excréments que vous avez trouvé Stella.  
-Alors?  
-Ce sont bien des excréments de rongeur et plus précisément de lapin.  
-Ce qui me fait revenir à ce que j'ai dit à Danny tout à l'heure. Que fait un lapin dans un tel endroit?  
-Attendez! Lança Lindsay. Adam, as-tu une fiche descriptive...  
-... de l'animal? Je savais que quelqu'un allait me le demander.

Il lui tendit le dossier qu'elle prit avec énergie. Elle l'ouvrit à plat sur la table, stoppa net sur la reproduction de l'envers d'une patte et chercha un cliché qu'elle avait pris.  
Il s'agissait de la photo de la trace sur la robe de l'enfant. Elle resta un moment devant puis leva la tête pour regarder Mac.

-Il l'a attiré avec un lapin. Ce qui expliquerai pourquoi la patte de la bête c'est retrouvée sur la robe de la petite. Il a du le poser à terre avant de le prendre et de le montrer à Mélinda.  
-Le topo même de l'enlèvement d'enfant. Si ce n'est pas des bonbons, c'est un animal. Fit Stella  
-Ça colle très bien avec nos preuves. Ajouta Mac  
-Mais ça ne nous dit toujours rien pour ce qui est du meurtrier. Intervint Hawkes. On a peut-être son ADN, mais rien pour le comparer. Et...ah oui! De la craie.  
-un instit' ? Lança Adam.  
-Il n'y a pas que les instit' qui sont au contact de la craie. Rétorqua Stella. Il y a des fabriquants, toutes personnes possédants un tableau à la maison.  
- Nous avons assez de preuve pour reconstituer l'enlèvement, mais rien en ce qui concerne le meurtre.

La voix de Mac avait résonné dans la pièce comme l'annonce d'une malédiction. Nous avions tous un mauvais pressentiment. Personne n'osa en parler, mais tout le monde le savait. Nous étions coincé, au pied du mur. Bien sûr, il était de notre devoir de tout recommencer du début, tout analyser une seconde fois. Interroger les parents plus en détails. Revoir le rapport de l'autopsie. Revoir le corps de l'enfant. Retourné sur le terrain : le lieu de l'enlèvement puis celui où nous avons trouvé le corps.  
Tout.  
Sans omettre le moindre détail.  
Mais nous savions aussi que cela n'allait pas suffire.  
Que le meurtrier était toujours dans la nature et que le crime en lui même avait été trop bien fait pour que ce soit le dernier.  
Cette pensée nous traversa à tous l'esprit en une fraction de seconde. Et pour briser le froid glaciale qui avait envahi la pièce, presque en même temps, nous nous étions tous levés pour retourner à nos postes. A nos recherches.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_*_

_Un commentaire?_

_Une idée?_

_Une insulte?_

_Poune vous écoute!! ;op_

_En tout cas merci d'avoir tenu jusque là... c'est un bon début! Vivement la suite ... (mdr)_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Ne sachant pas quand j'aurais le temps de publier un chapitre suivant, je vous met déjà le suivant.  
_

_ Jouls : J'ai noté cette fic "Drame"... parce que... [suspens], il pourrait arriver quelque chose à quelqu'un! Vas savoir qui! Et puis, il faut dire ce qui est, la fic en elle même n'est pas un long texte débordant de joie!! Et en effet, il n'y a pas énormément de moment type "ship" entre Lindsay et Danny, rien que pour coller au style de la série qui se limite beaucoup dans les scène DL ..._

_Merci pour ton com'... j'espère que la suite te plaiera! _

_Bonne lecture à tous_

Poune!!

* * *

Nous sommes tous arrivés en même temps, au même endroit. L'équipe en entier, sans exeption. Flacke nous y attendait déjà.  
Le pressentiment que nous avions eu le jour avant, tous autour de la table, il s'était avéré fondé.  
En marchant à travers la verdure environnante de Central Park, j'eus comme une désagréable sensation de déjà vue. Bien sûr que je l'avais déjà vu.  
24h avant.  
Le meurtrier qui avait ôté la si jeune vie de Mélinda Sweeson avait à nouveau frappé.  
Tous ensemble nous sommes arrivés face à ce corps, si jeune et pourtant déjà sans vie, dans le plus respectueux des silences. Il ne fallait absolument rien dire dans ces moments là, il fallait nous contenter d'attendre que Mac réagisse et qu'il distribue les ordres.  
Je pouvais sentir en lui une certaine rage bouillir. Une rage qu'il saura toujours contenir, chose que je me suis toujours demander comment il pouvait le faire.  
Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de spécialement impulsif, mais il y a certains moment où il me devient impossible de voir plus, d'entendre plus, et qu'il me faut bouger, réagir, même si je sais à chaque fois au fond de moi que cela est totalement inutile.

Elle était là allongée sur le dos. Les deux mains réunies sur son petit ventre. Ses yeux étaient délicatement fermés, comme si elle faisait semblant de dormir. Mais elle ne dormait pas, elle ne se réveillera même jamais.  
6 ou peut-être 7 ans, des cheveux d'un blond extraordinaire, et aussi lisses qu'une chute d'eau. Autour de sa nuque, nous pouvions déjà apercevoir les marques de strangulation.  
C'était le même type. Il n'y avait pas de doute.

Nous étions tous autour du corps lorsque Flacke vint nous rejoindre. Il n'avait même pas encore fini de marcher que Mac l'interrogeait déjà.  
-Alors?  
-Lydia Turner. Ses parents ont signalé sa disparition hier dans l'après midi. C'est une jeune femme qui faisait son footing qui l'a retrouvé ici.  
-A quelques mètres à peine de l'endroit où nous avions trouvé Mélinda. Informa Stella  
-Est-ce qu'elle a vu quelque chose? Demanda Mac  
-Elle non. Par contre, le jeune couple qu'il y a juste là bas jure avoir vu une veille camionnette blanche s'être éloignée après que son conducteur soit rentré.  
-C'est pas un crime. Lança Sheldon  
-Non! Mais quand il est sorti de la voiture il portait quelque chose d'imposant. Ils étaient trop loin, ils ne l'ont pas vu. C'est juste quand ils ont vu la jeune femme s'agiter qu'ils se sont rapprochés. J'ai une description détaillée du véhicule.  
-D'accord. Hawkes, vous examinez le corps avec soin et vous irez à la morgue seconder Syd lors de l'autopsie. Lindsay et Danny, vous ratissez les alentours, le moindre détail doit être prélevé. Stella vous venez avec moi... nous allons voir les parents.

Les ordres avaient été distribués, et comme des fourmis nous nous sommes tous séparés. Sheldon resta près du corps, Lindsay et moi commencèrent à analyser le parquet de verdure qui s'étendait à nos pieds. Flacke nous désigna l'endroit où le couple avait vu la camionnette: ainsi nous avons pu suivre la route que l'assassin avait fait avec le petit corps sur le dos.

-Pourquoi prendre de tels risques? Demanda Lindsay  
-Pardon?  
-Garer sa voiture si loin, et faire tout le chemin à pieds, aux yeux de tous.  
-Il aime le risque, et une chose est sûre c'est qu'il veut que les petites soient retrouvées.  
-Culpabilité?

Je regardai Lindsay. Je ne contrôlai pas mon regard apparemment, car celui que je lui avais lancé l'avait particulièrement marqué. Rien de méchant dans mes yeux, mais vu la tête qu'elle afficha ensuite, mes yeux ont dû me trahir. Je m'attendais alors à une question de sa part, comme tout le monde. Une question, un « ça va? » , ou autre chose. Mais non. Elle me regarda avec un regard affichant la plus grande des tendresses à mon égard, et un triste sourire traversa son visage avant de me tourner le dos et de reprendre les recherches.  
Elle avait compris. Plus rapidement que je n'avais espéré.  
Bien sûr qu'elle avait compris.  
Peut-être pas deviné dans le moindre détail, mais il y a certaines choses qui sont beaucoup plus simple à sentir chez quelqu'un, lorsqu'on a nous même déjà vécu une expérience similaire.

J'arrivai à sa hauteur et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-Merci! Lui avis-je tout simplement dit  
-De quoi?  
-De ce que tu viens de faire, sans même le savoir peut-être.  
-C'est une histoire de vieux cartons...

Puis après avoir délicatement passé sa main dans mon dos, nous reprîmes chacun de notre côté la chasse aux indices.  
Une histoire de vieux cartons  
C'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit à quelques mots près, le jour où elle m'annonça qu'il valait mieux que l'on reste que des collègues.  
Ses cartons, elle est arrivée à s'en débarrasser finalement. Et ce jour là, j'ai pu me dire au fond de moi que finalement, nous sommes rester des collègues... un peu plus intimes! C'est tout.  
Un grand sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Je lui jetai un rapide coup d'oeil.

Devrais-je moi aussi m'en débarrasser? Aurais-je dû à ce moment là, lever la tête bomber le torse et dire : tiens, aujourd'hui c'est fini. Aujourd'hui je tourne la page.  
Non. Absolument pas.  
Je pense que je vivrais en plus mal aujourd'hui si je devais l'oublier.  
Les oublier.  
Et puis, c'est pas comme si je vivais encore dans le passé. Il y a juste certaines choses qu'il ne faut pas oublié.


	10. Chapitre 10

Partie 10 pour vous, de moi!!

Bonne lecture à tous.

Jouls : Merci pour le commentaire... d'autres moment DL viendront, ne t'inquiète pas!!

* * *

Elle était là, allongée devant moi, dans son nouveau pyjama tout rose dont elle était si fière. Dans la précipitation elle avait oublié de mettre la couverture. Alors elle était simplement allongée sur son lit, les yeux clôt. Son visage était si paisible, si petit, si innocent. Qui aurait pu lui faire du mal?  
_Lui!_  
En effet... mais pas à ce moment là. Elle était encore devant moi, elle était encore avec moi, auprès de moi, à éclairer tous les jours un peu plus ma vie d'adolescent.  
Et elle dormait, comme un ange. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés sur son oreiller et donnaient l'impression de lui offrir une auréole en or.  
J'entrepris alors la délicate mission de m'approcher de son lit pour ramener l'épaisse couverture sur elle. Les nuits étaient encore fraiches. Puis sans quitter son visages des yeux, je pus remarquer qu'au fur et à mesure que je m'avançais, un large sourire grandissait sur son visage.  
La chipie faisait semblant de dormir.

-Dites moi Mademoiselle... tu crois pas qu'il se fait tard pour toi.  
-Je voulais t'attendre.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que, tu rentres tard en ce moment, je veux être sûre qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Elle s'était assise sur son lit, et essayait de me regarder autant qu'elle le pouvait, dans l'obscurité de cette petite chambre.

-Les petites filles de ton âges ne se préoccupe pas de ça. Les petites filles de ton âge dorment à point fermé à 22h !  
-Les petites filles de mon âge n'ont pas des grands frères qui sortent tard.  
-Dors maintenant Angie. Tu vas être fatiguée demain pour aller à l'école.

Elle s'allongea et se laissa couvrir sans rien dire. Je devinais un large sourire sur son visage, des petits yeux verts marqués par la fatigue et l'effort qu'elle a du faire pour rester éveiller si longtemps.

-Bonne nuit mon petit ange! Lui avais-je dit en déposant un baiser sur son front.  
-Bonne nuit Danny.


	11. Chapitre 11

De vieux cartons.  
Qui font parfois mal à revoir. Mais il faut se l'avouer de temps à autre, cette douleur, aussi violente soit-elle, reste nécessaire.  
Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien.  
Il le faut c'est tout.  
Pourquoi chercher plus loin?  
J'ai besoin de la savoir près de moi, de sentir sa présence même si je sais que cela fait bien des années qu'elle nous a quitté. J'ai besoin de savoir que ce petit morceau de vie qu'elle représentait si bien était toujours là quelque part à me regarder avec ses yeux plein de curiosité face à une vie étrange et aux limites imprécises.  
Angelina Messer.  
Ce jour là, alors que j'étais entrain de scruter le gazon de Central Park pour trouver un quelconque indice qui aurait pu me mener vers celui qui tuait des petites filles comme toi, je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu me manquais, à quel point durant toutes ses années tu m'avais manqué. A quel point ta disparition avait laissé dans ma vie un vide infini que toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer sur mon chemin depuis, n'avait pas pu combler.  
Et pourtant...qu'étais-tu pour moi? Ma soeur! Oui... et? C'est tout.  
Et pourtant, qui aurait cru qu'on pouvait être aussi attaché à sa soeur. Pourquoi l'étais-je? Peut-être parce que je me savais que tu avais une façon de voir la vie bien différente que Louie et moi. Peut-être parce que tu voyais en moi celui que je n'étais pas.  
Angélina... mon ange.  
J'étais pourtant si jeune.  
Toi aussi.  
Cette vie si étrange à laquelle j'ai du faire face, je pense que j'aurais eu besoin de toi plus d'une fois pour m'encourager, me pousser à continuer à me battre.  
Bien sûr que je vais continuer à me battre. Pour toi... pour elle aussi. Pour vous deux.  
Mais n'empêche... j'avais besoin de toi autant que tu avais besoin de moi.  
Angélina Messer.

Dans ma tête, à ce moment là, je revoyais tout nos moments... toutes ces fois où toi et moi étions ensemble, réunis, dans notre misère d'enfants.  
Toute ton enfance défilait dans ma tête en parallèle de mon adolescence.  
Et pourtant, je peux encore aujourd'hui dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi concentré sur ce que je faisais.  
Et que faisais-je?  
J'avançais d'un pas incertain vers le nouvel événement qui allait bouleverser ma vie. Mais ça je ne le savais pas encore. Là, en fait, j'avançais à travers ce petit morceau de Central Park, les yeux rivés par terre, à l'affut de la moindre chose qui aurait pu m'interpeler.

-Il a du mettre un certain moment pour arriver ici.

La voix lointaine de Lindsay me fit revenir à notre réalité. Je levai la tête vers elle, les yeux cherchant un repaire.

-Il n'y pas pas beaucoup en distance entre l'endroit où il a posé le corps et ici, reprit-elle, où les témoins ont affirmé avoir vu la camionnette. Mais avec une enfant dans les bras... même légère... on ne peut pas faire ça rapidement.  
-Sinon il risque de se faire repérer.  
-Exactement. Alors explique moi Danny, pourquoi un homme, qui marche tranquillement avec un cadavre dans les bras, ne laisse absolument aucun indice derrière lui.  
-Si seulement je pouvais te répondre.  
-Je trouve ça étrange quand même. Il n'y a pas de crime parfait. Ce sont les paroles de Mac. Et pourtant, jusque là... c'est lui qui mène la danse.  
-Calme toi Lindsay.

Elle commençait à se laisser emporter. Bien sûr, ses raisons étaient fondées et valables, mais nous n'avions pas le droit de nous laisser allez par nos sentiments personnels sur un enquête et encore moins celle ci.  
J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec elle.  
Tout ceci était trop parfait pour être vrai. Il y avait quelque chose qui nous échappait. Quelque chose de plus profond, bien plus loin de toute preuve matérielle.  
Nous nous étions lancé depuis le début dans l'idée que le meurtrier était poussé par je ne sais quelle envie de montrer et prouver sa supériorité, de se sentir puissant, d'avoir un contrôle sur la vie et la mort. Cette idée s'était confirmée d'elle même quand nous sommes arrivés devant le second corps, devant la petit Lydia Turner.  
Parfois connaître les intentions de l'assassin nous aide à mieux cibler nos recherches.

-Et si nous faisions fausse route?  
-Explique toi? Me demanda Lindsay  
-Et si, il tuait pour une toute autre raison.  
-Laquelle?  
-Oui... bon... là tu m'en demande trop.  
-Ca n'explique pas pourquoi on n'avance pas.  
-Peut-être qu'il ne fait pas exprès de rien laisser derrière lui. Avais-je proposé.  
-La réponse du désespoir !! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Elle se baissa pour analyser de plus près les environs. Monsieur ne pouvait peut-être pas laisser de trace sur son passage, mais au moins sa camionnette oui.


	12. Chapitre 12

_-Louie est fâché contre moi?__  
__-Bien sûr que non! Pourquoi il devrait l'être?__  
__-Parce que c'est lui qui m'emmène à l'école d'habitude.__  
__-Ca te dérange que ça soit moi?__  
__-Nooon!!__  
__S'en suivit un rire joyeux, son rire de cristal qui sans problème illuminait toute une journée. Elle me prit la main avec force au moment de traverser la route.__  
__-Pourquoi Louie et papa se sont disputés hier?__  
__-Parce que Louie ne fait pas toujours ce que Papa veut. Et que Louie a tendance à le faire exprès.__  
__-JE comprends pas.__  
__-C'est normal. Tu es trop petite. Tu comprendras tout ça quand tu seras plus grande.__  
__-Waouw... j'imagine déjà tout ce que je vais savoir quand je serais grande. J'en suis sûre, je serais très intelligente.__  
__-Je crois aussi. Surtout si tu ne te calme pas au niveau de ta curiosité.__  
__-Papa dit toujours que c'est le plus utile de tous les défauts.__  
__-Ca lui ressemble bien.__  
__Angélina s'arrêta net et pointa du doigts la masse de gens qui s'étaient attroupés un peu plus loin.__  
__-Regarde Danny! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?__  
__-Je sais pas... il y a peut-être eu un accident!__  
__-On va voir?__  
__-et quoi encore... Mademoiselle Messer, vous allez être en retard à l'école, et par la même moi aussi. Je te signale que j'ai le chemin inverse à faire pour aller au collège.__  
__-S'il te plait!__  
__-Rien du tout! De toute façon, d'ici demain, tout le quartier sera au courant de ce qui se passe. Et si j'apprends quelque chose, tu seras la première à qui je le répèterai.__  
__-Tu promets!__  
__-Je te le promets.__  
__Nous arrivions enfin devant l'école d'Angie. JE lui lâcha la main et lui donna son sac à dos. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon coup et serra bien fort, en guise d'au revoir.__  
__-J'aime quand tu m'emmènes! Avoua-t-elle. Tu me cherches cette après midi?__  
__-Non! Ce sera maman. Normalement elle sort plus tôt du travail aujourd'hui.__  
__Elle vit une de ses copines plus loin et couru la rejoindre en vitesse. Sur le chemin elle se retourna et voyant que je n'avais pas bougé, elle me fit un petit signe de la main puis y déposa un baisé qu'elle fit s'envoler d'un souffle.__  
__Je souris, et avec un mouvement négatif de la tête, je fis demi tour pour à mon tour rejoindre mon collège.__  
__Dans la journée, j'appris par le grand frère d'un ami, qu'une petite fille avait été retrouvée sauvagement assassinée à l'endroit où le matin Angélina avait vu le groupement de curieux. Lorsque le soir je suis rentré à la maison, elle y était déjà. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de déposé mon sac dans ma chambre qu'Angie y était déjà. Elle se lança sur le lit de Louie, et s'installa. Son regard était triste, et son silence inquiétant. Alors, je me suis assis à côté d'elle:__  
__-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?__  
__-La police est venue à l'école cet après-midi. Elle a posé de questions à nos maitresses.__  
__-Ah bon?__  
__-Il y a une fille de mon école qui est morte.__  
__-Oh!_


	13. Chapitre 13

_Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis pour poster la suite... je n'ai eu que très peu de temps à moi ces derniers temps. Voici le 13ème chapitre... pour une raison que vous devinerez à la fin, je ne posterais qu'un seul chapitre ce soir._

_Merchi à Christelle et Jouls pour leur commentaire! en espérant que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances!_

_Gros bisous_

_Poune!!_

* * *

Lindsay prenait les photos des traces qu'avait laissé la camionnette, apparemment en partant de là. De mon côté j'étais à la recherche de toute trace suspecte aux alentours. Une chance, le coupable avait marché dans cette terre humide et donc une belle empreinte de pas marquée par la terre, trônait pile où l'on avait deviné la présence de l'arrière de la camionnette.  
Ce fut lorsque je prenais quelques clichés que Flacke vint nous rejoindre.  
-Petit message de la part de Hawkes qui est en route pour la morgue.  
-On t'écoute!  
-Pas d'hémorragie pétéchiale.  
Lindsay se redressa brutalement, cherchant à trouver un sens à ses trois mots.  
-Elle n'aurait pas été étranglée?  
-Et pourtant, elle avait des marques à la gorge. Continua Lindsay  
-JE sais...mais d'après ce qu'il a dit, ce n'est pas ça qui a tué la petite Lydia.  
-L'autopsie est là pour nous en dire plus. Avais-je ajouté  
-Je pense que dès qu'il en aura fini avec l'autopsie et Syd, vous serez déjà au labo. annonça-t-il  
-Merci Flacke.  
Il regarda d'un peu plus près les traces laissées par la camionnette, et les suivit du regard jusqu'à l'endroit où elles rejoignaient la route.  
-Je crois que ce gars, n'est pas aussi malin que ce que l'on veut bien croire.  
-Comment ça? Fit Lindsay, curieuse.  
Don se contenta de pointer du doigt le bâtiment, de l'autre côté de la route. Lindsay et moi, arrivions à sa hauteur et dirigions notre regard dans la même direction. Simultanément, la même expression se dessina sur notre visage, pourtant marqué par la fatigue.  
-C'est presque trop simple. Avais-je lancé.  
-Écoutez... vous retournez au labo, pour commencer vos analyses! Je vous ramène la cassette dès que je l'ai.  
Comme beaucoup de banque à New York, et je suppose que c'est la même chose dans d'autres villes, la banque qui se trouvait juste en face de nous, devait sans doute avoir une caméra à l'entrée du bâtiment. La route qui nous séparait n'était pas bien grande, mais le seul problème qui pourrait nous bloquer c'était l'angle de la caméra.  
Mais bon il fallait garder espoir.  
Lindsay et moi avions fini nos relevé. Flacke nous laissa retourner au labo, après nous avoir promit de nous rapporter une cassette vidéo.

Étrangement, c'était un lourd silence qui régnait la voiture. Je savais que Lindsay avait pour habitude de beaucoup se concentrer sur sa conduite à chaque fois qu'elle était au volant, mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose.  
De la gêne?  
Oui c'était peut-être ça.  
Alors au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai décidé d'entamer le dialogue. Au début, mon intention était de nous lancer dans une discussion détendue, de rire un peu. De parler de ce que nous aurions pu faire le soir même, ou peut-être une fois que l'enquête était bouclée. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, je l'ai regardé et préparé mes mot... et soudain c'est une toute autre phrase qui est sortie de ma bouche.  
-Est-ce que tu penses à elles?  
-A qui?  
-Tes amies...du Montana?  
Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant, elle fronça un peu les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas.  
-JE suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit. Désolé Lindsay.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Danny. Tu le sais bien.  
Elle se tut un instant.  
-Tous les matins, au réveil, jusqu'à ce que je me lance dans la journée. Je les revois ce jour là, entrain de se faire massacrer sous mes yeux.  
Sa voix se fit tremblante.  
-J'ai parfois plus l'impression de mieux me souvenir de ce moment que de tous les autres qu'on avait vécu ensemble.  
Elle me regarda un instant puis se concentra à nouveau sur la route.  
-Qui est-ce? Me demanda-t-elle  
-De qui?  
-Cette personne qui hante ton esprit depuis le début de cette enquête. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Tu essaies de faire mine de rien. Mais je le vois bien... je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir quelque chose qui pèse sur le coeur. Raconte moi, Danny! Que s'est-il passé?  
Ses paroles résonnent encore dans ma tête. La douceur de sa voix, la douceur de son visage. Tout. J'ai baissé la tête, regardé un instant mes genoux, et longuement pesé mes mots.  
Que s'était-il passé ce jour là?  
Tu t'en souviens Danny... oh que oui... tu t'en souviens. Les images défilent dans ta tête. Tu revois ta soeur, tu revois tout ce sang. Puis tu entends à nouveau le cri déchirant de ta mère.  
Et puis là, les mots sont sortis. Et puis à ce moment là, toute la vérité m'est venue:  
-J'ai tué ma soeur!


	14. Chapitre 14

_La méchante fi-fille que je suis vous poste dès à présent le chapitre 14!_

_Alors... Danny a tué sa mort (cay mal) : comment? pourquoi? quand? qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?_

_Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de notre pauvre Danny Messer? Pourquoi nous raconte-t-il ce moment de sa vie?_

_Toutes propositions sont les bienvenues en Review... faites vous plaisir, essayez de deviner la suite!  
_

_Il y a encore 6 chapitres pour tout découvrir!_

_Gros bisous à tous_

* * *

_- J'ai tué ma sœur_  
Elle n'ajouta rien. Elle resta simplement là, les mains posées sur le volant, les yeux rivés sur la route. Elle n'insista pas. Elle se contenta de respecter ce silence que j'avais moi même imposé après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots.  
Ce silence dura, encore et encore, jusqu'à notre arrivée au labo.  
J'ouvris le coffre pour en sortir les mallettes, lorsqu'elle se positionna à mes côtés.  
-Danny?  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
-il va pourtant falloir le faire un jour. Tu ne peux pas...  
-J'ai pu jusque là, je pense pouvoir continuer.  
-Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi? Pourquoi tu te refermes si brutalement?  
Je me mis bien en face d'elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Le coeur battant la chamade, la gorge serrée, l'estomac noué, les mains jointes, je me concentrais un maximum pour garder le contrôle de mes émotions. Ce qui n'avait pas encore fait surface, venait de s'éveiller et de rejoindre tout le reste sur la planche d'analyse de ma vie et de mes souvenirs.  
-Écoutes Lindsay! JE ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça... mais c'était une grosse erreur. Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça, de mettre ce poids sur tes épaules.  
-Arrêtes Danny.  
-Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas encore prêt.  
Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, que je détournai rapidement. Non, c'était trop risqué, elle me connaissait trop bien, ce regard aurait pu lui suffire pour lire en moi comme dan un livre ouvert.  
-Danny?!  
-Désolé.  
Et je je m'éloignais. J'aurais pu m'installer au labo et commencer à travailler. Mais cette atmosphère m'étouffait lentement. Être coincer entre les murs de ce laboratoire avait eu pour effet de me rentre claustrophobe ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
Et puis cette enquête.  
Aussi importante qu'elle pouvait être, même si cela ne faisait qu'à peine 24 h que j'étais dessus, elle commençait à me tuer de l'intérieur. Comme si elle était le couteau qu'on venait de me planter dans un plaie qui ne s'était jamais refermée. Ca faisait mal.  
Pourquoi est-ce que ça faisait aussi mal?  
Pourquoi n'étais-je jamais arrivée à tournée la page?  
Pourquoi est-ce que cette enquête me torturait autant?  
Qu'avait-t-elle de plus comparée aux autres?  
Pourquoi?  
Pourquoi avais-je dit ça à Lindsay?  
Pourquoi l'avais je rejeté alors qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à m'aider, à me tendre la main pour éviter de me noyer sous cette vague de souvenirs et de remords.  
Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aimais tant et que je n'arrivais pas à le lui dire?

_Parce que tu détruis ceux qui t'aimes! _

Non!  
Rejeter cette pensée  
Ne pas la laisser prendre le pouvoir sur moi.  
Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une pensée fausse et malsaine.  
Reprends toi Messer.  
Souffle.  
Respire.  
Inspire ... expire.  
Vis.  
Encore et toujours : Vis  
Ne cesse pas de vivre.  
Pour _elles_.  
Et peut-être, si tu en as la force et le courage, un jour, pour toi.


	15. Chapitre 15

_Me revoilà... et revoilà une suite. Je ne suis toujours régulière dans mes publications, et je m'en excuse. Hoo et puis... ça fait durer le suspense!!! (mdr)_

_Merci à Christelle et Lolinoue pour leur commentaire et les pronostiques qui vont avec. On voit que vous aller tous les deux dans la même direction... c'est assez surprenant à lire. Mais ai-je fait la même chose!!!_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!!_

_Gros bisous_

_Poune!_

* * *

Dans quel état j'étais ce jour là?  
Qu'ai je fait me diriez vous?  
Simple. Lindsay s'était occupé des traces de pneu, je pris alors les appareil numériques que je confiai à un autre experts pour les numériser. Alors, je pus me diriger les mains libre vers le bureau de Mac. Il me fallait le voir, lui parler.  
Il comprendra.  
Il devait comprendre.  
Il a compris.

-Entrez Danny! Vous n'êtes pas entrain d'analyser vos preuves?  
-On a rien trouvé.  
-Quoi?  
-On a passer le secteur au peigne fin. Rien du tout. Juste les traces de pneus, et Flacke va nous ramener peut-être une vidéo de surveillance.  
-Ca pourrait être un grand pas dans l'enquête.  
-Si nous voyons quelque chose.  
-Gardez confiance Danny. On trouvera quelque chose.  
-Et vous, avec les parents?  
-Stella est avec eux pour identifier le corps, juste avant que Syd ne commence l'autopsie. La mère, Eva Turner, est effondrée, vous vous en doutez.

_Mieux que quiconque_

-Par contre le père : ses sentiments, il a tendance à les faire passer par les mains.  
-Violent?  
-effondré lui aussi... mais certes très nerveux. Apparemment la petite avait disparue hier soir. En bas de l'immeuble.  
-Et personne n'a rien vu?  
-D'après le rapport de police. Rien. J'irais faire un tour, pour être sûr, avec Flacke.  
Mac s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et me regarda.  
-Et vous Danny? Pourquoi cette visite?  
-JE voulais juste vous demander de m'accorder une ou deux heures de répit. Je sais, on est sur...  
-... Une enquête de première importance. C'est un tueur en série... nous avons la pression de tous les côtés possible et inimaginable.  
-Je sais.  
-Mais...?  
Se justifier!  
Bien sûr, ça je n'y avais pas trop pensé.  
-Cette enquête a l'air de beaucoup vous affecter.  
-Oui.  
-Souvenirs douloureux?  
-Oui.  
-Chacun de nous a des démons attachés à des types d'enquêtes. Notre devoir est d'y faire face.  
-Je suis tout à fait d'accord.  
-C'est pire que ce que je m'imaginais? N'est-ce pas?  
-Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.  
-C'est votre problème. Mais soyez de retour dans deux heures maximum.  
-JE n'y manquerais pas. Merci Mac.

Qu'ai-je fait pendant ces deux heures?  
Au début je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. En quittant le labo à la hâte, j'eus presque des remords à ne pas être entrain de travailler. Mais mes jambes n'étaient plus reliées à mon cerveau, mais simplement à ma conscience qui les guida automatiquement vers cet hôpital où je suis allé trop souvent ces derniers mois.  
Mais je n'y suis pas entré tout de suite.  
Je suis resté dans la voiture un moment, à fixer cette porte s'ouvrir et se fermer.  
Il fallait que je lui parle.  
Il fallait qu'il me dise ce qu'il ressentait.  
Il fallait que je sache que je n'étais pas le seul dans cet état.  
Il fallait qu'il soit à mes côtés.  
J'en sentais le besoin, quasi vital.  
_Louie, aide moi. Par pitié. Sors moi de là. Sors moi de cet enfer._


	16. Chapitre 16

J'ignore absolument pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à entrer dans cette chambre. Pourtant je l'avais fait des centaines de fois. Pourtant, j'en mourrais d'envie. Il fallait que je lui parle. Et pourtant, au fond de moi il y avait cette chose, cette petite boule collée à mon estomac qui m'empêcha d'entrer. Et puis cette petite voix qui me répétait sans cesse que j'allais le regretter.  
Je fis un signe négatif de la tête, réduisant par la même occasion cette petite voix au plus parfait des silences, et j'ouvris lentement la porte après avoir frappé.  
-Hey! Mais qui vois-je?  
-Ton pire cauchemar!  
-Et ben...merci le cauchemar. Ta présence décidera peut-être l'infirmière de passer plus tard pour faire la prise de sang.  
-Encore!  
-Elle m'agace.  
-C'est pour ton bien, Louie.  
-Ah non, commence pas... j'ai l'impression d'entendre m'man.  
-Si seulement elle savait comment tu parle d'elle...crois moi qu'elle te renverrais directement dans ton profond coma.  
-Tu as mauvaise mine Danny. Dit-il brutalement.  
-Tu crois?!

Il me regarda et esquissa un petit sourire. Il s'appuya sur ses bras, et se redressa avec difficulté. Je m'avançai vers lui pour l'aider, mais il m'arrêta d'un regard.

-C'est bon, les kiné me les gonflent déjç assez... je peux m'assoire encore tout seul.

Il remonta un peu le coussin derrière son dos, et dirigea à nouveau son regard vers moi.

-J'aime pas beaucoup quand tu fais cette tête. Assieds toi fragin! Il attendit que je sois installé pour continuer : tu les as loupés.  
-Qui?  
-Les parents. Ils viennent juste de partir. Quand l'infirmière est venue m'annoncer qu'elle repassera pour la prise de sang, ils sont partis. Lâcheurs.  
-Tant mieux. JE ne pourrais pas les voir aujourd'hui.  
-C'est nouveau ça!  
-Ca arrive.  
-Il se passe quelque chose?

Jusque là le ton de sa voix était léger, peut-être un peu moqueur. Pui il devint subitement sérieux. sa voix devint grave et lente.

-Danny!?

Le silence. J'avais envie de lui parler. J'avais besoin de lui parler. Mais le problème est toujours le même dasn ces moment là : comment dire? quels sont les mots les plus justes, les meilleurs pour décrire ce qu'on ressent.

-A ta tête, ça m'a l'air sérieux. Les Tanglewoods ont refait surface?  
-Non...tu sais bien que tout ça c'est terminé.  
-La belle Lindsay Monroe?  
-Non...pas encore.  
-Mouais... je vois le genre...; t'as jamais su garder quelqu'un bien longtemps. Je pense qu'au final tu dois le faire exprès sans en avoir conscience. C'est inquiétant.  
-Tu peux parler!  
-Oui, mais moi je le fais exprès, et j'en ai totalement conscience. Raconte maintenant avant que l'infirmière ne débarque.  
-Je suis sur une enquête...assez délicate.  
-Quel genre?  
-Meurtre d'enfant.

Je pus voir Louie avaler difficilement sa salive. Ces deux mots avaient suffis pour mettre le contexte en place et ainsi que tout ce qui allait avec. Il regarda la porte, puis soupira profondément. Je pensais qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais rien du tout. L'expression sur son visage me marqua. Je n'arriverais pas à le décrire aujourd'hui encore. Mais sur le coup j'avais l'impression que l'agacement, voir la colère commençait à l'envahir. Ne voyant aucune réaction autre que celle là, venant de sa part, je pris la décision de continuer.

-Est-ce que tu penses parfois à Angie?  
-Je préfères pas.  
-Quoi?  
-Danny...on était des gosses. Tu vas pas recommencer. Je sais à quoi tu penses... je sais déjà tout ce que tu vas me dire... on a déjà eu cette conversation. C'est toujours la même chose. Ce n'est pas nous. ce n'était pas ta faute.  
-Notre faute.  
-J'ai tourné cette page depuis longtemps. Elle est morte Danny, et elle repose en paix. Nous, nous sommes en vie.  
-Comment oses-tu?  
-C'est toi qui me poses la question? Non mais Danny, reviens sur terre, reviens parmis nous. Oui je me souviens d'elle, oui je me souviens de ce jour. Oui, j'ai mis longtemps à m'en remettre. Mais merde! Regarde la chose comme elle est : le type a été arrêté... c'est fini. Et ça depuis longtemps.  
-alors explique moi pourquoi tout ça reste en moi...  
-... parce que tu te torture pour rien.  
-Pour rien?!

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais à nouveau debout, et que tournait en rond nerveusement devant le lit. Louie quant à lui ne me regardait même pas. Je m'arrêta brutalement, et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Nous nous sommes affrontés ainsi quelques secondes. Juste quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité. Il n'ajouta rien. Et moi non plus.  
Je savais maintenant pourquoi j'avais finalement hésité à entrer dans cette chambre. Par ce que tout au long de cette enquête, j'avais oublié qu'est-ce qui avait toujours fait notre différence à Louie et à moi : notre réaction face à la mort d'Angélina.  
Mes mains commencèrent à trembler, mon visage passa au rouge. Je sentais en moi une colère sans mesure monter. Il ne me resta qu'une seule chose à faire : sortir. C'est ce que je fis sans rien ajouter.  
Je n'avais fait que deux mètres hors de la chambre et que j'étais déjà essouflé. Pourquoi? je me le demande bien. Mais je sentais en moi l'envie de m'arrêter, de souffler et de frapper le mur qui se travait juste à côté.  
C'est ce que je fis sans hésitation.  
Mais même la douleur qui avait envahi tout mon bras, même les regards accusateurs des médecins et infirmières autour de moi, ne changèrent rien. Ma tête se posa en douceur cette fois ci contre la mur. Mes yeux se fermèrent et enfin les larmes purent couler en toute liberté.

Pourquoi ton souvenir était encore si douloureux pour moi?  
Pourquoi je ne suis pas arrivé à t'enterrer comme tu le méritais?  
Pourquoi me fais-tu autant souffrir Angie?  
Pourquoi, alors qu'à une époque tu étais celle qui ensoleillait mes journées, tu es celle aujourd'hui qui me plonge dans l'enfer de ses souvenirs?  
Pourquoi lui il y arrivait, et pas moi?


	17. Chapitre 17 rectifié

Et voilà... rectification de ma monumentale erreur. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'en excuser...et je vous remercie, Christelle et Jouls de m'avoir prévenue!

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre 17...

et pour répondre à ta question Jouls... il en reste 5 chapitres en comptant l'épilogue. Pourquoi cette question? ca devient trop long?

mdr!

Gros bisous à vous tous

Poune!!

* * *

Une main délicate se posa sur mon épaule et la serra doucement pour me prouver sa présence à mes côtés. Je me tournai alors vers elle, et les yeux embrumés je pus reconnaître Lindsay. Elle plongea encore une fois son regard dans le mien, comme elle savait si bien le faire, et enfin elle y décrouvrit toute la douleur que je cachais en moi durant toutes ces années. Elle se pinça les lèvres, me prit dans ses bras.  
A ce moment là plus rien n'existait.  
A ce moment là, le temps avait perdu tout son pouvoir destructeur.  
A ce moment là, il n'y avait plus que Danny Messer dans les bras de Lindsay Monroe.

-Elle me manque et ça fait mal. lui avais-je dit dans mes sanglots, blotti au creu de sa nuque.  
-Je sais...

elle savait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer.

La police avait arrêtée l'enflure qui avait sauvagement assassiné la petite fille, le jour où j'avais emmené Angélina à l'école. cette dernière avait particulièrement été choquée par ces évènements. Angélina n'avait peut-être que 6ans à cette époque, mais elle savait très bien voir les choses qui se présentaient à elle. Elle savait que la jeune victime n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle, qu'elles allaient toutes les deux dans la même école, et très tôt dans sa petit tête d'ange, elle sut que cela aurait très bien pu être elle. cette réalité effrayant, ma mère l'avait vu avant même qu'elle ne s'offre aux yeux de sa fille, et un matin, alors qu'Angie était encore au lit, elle nous fit jurer à Louie et à moi de ne jamais la lâcher, de ne jamais laisser Angie aller dehors dans surveillance. ce que nous fîmes sans trop d'enthousiasme, comme tous les adolescents obligés de surveiller sans cesse leur petits frères et sœurs. Ce que nous arrêtâmes de faire le jour où nous avons appris l'arrestation du monstre. Maman était rassurée, Papa aussi, Louie et moi étions relevés de notre fonction de grades du corps. Mais Angelina, elle, ne voyait pas cela de la même manière. Elle continuait à faire d'horrible cauchemars. Je me réveillais souvent le premier, et alors j'allais la calmer. elle avait l'habitude de se blottir dans mes bras et de se laisser bercer, étouffant ses derniers sanglots dans mon pyjama, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la reprenne lentement jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Je ne dégageai lentement de l'étreinte de Lindsay, effaçant les dernières traces de larmes qui restaient sur mon visage. Elle continua de me fixer, elle ne me lâcha pas du regard avant d'être assurée que je m'étais calmé. Je la gratifiai d'un sourire, qu'elle me rendit immédiatement. elle me prit alors le bras et m'entraîna vers la sortir d'un pas lent et toujours dans le plus respectueux des silences. Une fois à l'extérieur elle se plaça devant moi. Derrière elle je pus remarquer Flacke qui l'attendait dans sa voiture.  
-il t'a raconté? lui avais-je demandé  
-Tu veux rire. Il est têtu comme une mule, de ce côté là il a été catégorique. Il s'est juste brusquement mis en colère lorsque je lui ai di ce que tu m'as dit. Elle ne voit pas la même chose que toi.  
-il n'y était pas... il ne peut pas comprendre.  
-En effet... mais moi, Danny, je voudrais comprendre.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que je veux t'aider. Je veux être à tes côtés comme toi, il y a quelques mois.  
-Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

Ce soir là j'étais emmitouflé dans mes couettes. C'était les vacances de Noël, et le froid new-yorkais avait une tendance à s'introduire chez nous avec une simplicité que je ne supportais pas. Je dormais profondément, et je crois que dans le lit d'à côté Louie devait ronfler bruyamment, comme d'habitude. JE n'y faisais plus attention, avec l'habitude, ce bruit devenait un simple bruit de fond, comme le vent qui souffle contre les volets. Mais cette nuit là ce fut autre chose qui me fit sortir de mon sommeil. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait lentement accompagnée par son traditionnel grincement lent et énervant. Je tendais l'oreille pour deviner qui était l'intrus, mais ce fut l'absence de bruit qui me fit comprendre. J'entrepris alors d'ouvrir les yeux lentement, et après avoir longuement baillé, je regardait dans la direction de la porte.  
-Angie... retourne te coucher! murmurais-je  
-Je peux pas.  
-Pourquoi?  
elle se traîna jusqu'à mon lit où elle monta pour se réfugier à nouveau contre moi.  
-il est là.  
-Qui?  
-Lui.  
-C'est qui _lui_  
-Celui qui veut tuer toutes les petites filles.  
-Où tu as entendu cette histoire?  
-A l'école.  
-Et ben c'est des bêtises. Angie... ce gars ne peut plus rien faire.  
-C'est vrai?  
-il est en prison.  
-Mais j'ai entendu un bruit.  
-C'est le vent. Ca fait longtemps qu'il fait le même bruit. Tous les ans.  
-Mais, j'ai peur. m'avoua-t-elle doucement.  
Je la serrai fortement dans mes bras et la fis descendre du lit. en silence, tout en lui tenant la main, je la conduisis dans sa chambre. Au moment d'entrer dans la chambre sa main se crispa dans la mienne. J'allumai alors la lumière pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait rien.  
Elle me regarda avec un air désolée.  
Je lui souris.  
Elle retourne se coucher.  
Avant d'éteindre la lumière, je m'assurai qu'elle était bien couverte par les couvertures, je lui donnai ensuite son ourson en peluche aussi vieux qu'horrible, mais qu'elle aimait tant.  
-Tu vas retourner te coucher Danny?  
-Bien sûr! Et toi mon ange, tu vas dormir. Il n'y a rien... il n'y a absolument rien à craindre.  
-Danny?  
-Oui?!  
-Je voudrais que tu restes ici.  
-Et mon lit alors?  
-Je te prête le mien, il est peut-être un peu petit pour toi, mais je te promets qu'il est quand même confortable.  
-Angie...  
-S'il te plait... c'est la seule fois.  
Elle me regarda avec ses yeux de chiens battus. Après avoir bruyamment soupiré, j'allumai la petite lampe sur sa table de nuit pour éteindre la grande.  
-Fais moi de la place!  
Elle se poussa et attendit que je me sois installé pour venir à nouveau se blottir contre moi.  
-Je suis désolée de te déranger. murmura-t-elle  
-Tu ne me déranges pas Petit Ange.  
-Mais c'est pas ma faute, je ne sais jamais quoi faire quand les cauchemars viennent.  
-il suffit de les enfermer dans une boîte. Avais-je menti  
-Une boîte? quelle boîte?  
-Celle que tu invente. Une grosse boîte magique. Une boîte que tu ouvres à chaque fois qu'un cauchemar vient de rendre visite.  
-Comme un piège?  
-Pareil.  
-Je savais pas.  
-Maintenant tu sais quoi faire.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai inventé cette histoire idiote, mais Angie avait l'air de bien l'aimer, et d'être pleinement satisfaite des services de sa boîte magique imaginaire. La semaine d'après, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, sur le chemin de l'école, elle m'avait dit, les yeux gorgé de fierté, qu'elle avait su capturer cinq cauchemars dans sa boîte, le sixième étant arrivé à passer au delà du piège : "mais il ne m'a pas fait très peur"  
Voilà pourquoi je l'aimais tant ma petite sœur. elle avait cette naïveté, qu'à 14ans je n'avais plus depuis trop longtemps. Cette innocence si caractéristique des enfants. Cette petite pointe d'humour involontaire qui pouvait me faire rire peu importe la situation.  
C'était d'Angélina dont j'avais besoin pour cette enquête. De ses yeux rêveurs, de son imagination débordante et de son rire de cristal.

-Tu me raconteras... et je ne te demande pas ton avis.  
-Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant, Montana?  
-Exactement.  
-comment as-tu deviné que j'étais ici?  
-Tu me sous estimes trop...  
-Je n'oserais jamais.  
Je voulus prendre son visage entre mes mains, mais avant que je puisse faire une seul geste, elle me tournait le dos et marchait d'un pas rapide vers Don.  
-Maintenant dépêches toi Danny... on a quelque chose à te montrer.  
Mes pensées allèrent tout de suite à la casser que Flacke avait essayé de se procurer. Un piste. Peut-être une bonne piste, un peu plus valable que les quelques trucs qui nous étaient tombés sous la main. Lindsay remonta dans la voiture avec Don, après m'avoir ordonné d'une voix faussement autoritaire de la rejoindre au labo.  
Elle prenait les choses en mains, elle me prenait en main. Sans me le dire, dans prononcer les mots, elle avait décidé de m'aider à porter un fardeau dont elle ignorait tout  
Je fis démarrer le moteur de a voiture, mais juste avant de quitter le parking, je jetai un dernier coup do'eil à cet hôpital, pensant encore une fois à ce que Louie m'avait dit.


	18. Chapitre 18 pour me faire pardonner

Arrivé au labo, juste cinq minutes après Lindsay et Flacke, je les rejoignis alors qu'ils venaient juste de commencer à visionner la cassette.

- La banque ouvre à 8h, mais les employés sont là dès 7h pour certains. Annonça Flacke.  
- C'est pour ça que les caméras sont déjà en marchent. Une chance. Ajouta Lindsay.  
- Espérons que ça soit bon pour nous.  
- -Vous avez la cassette alors ? intervint Sheldon.  
- Tu tombes à pic ! lui lançais-je  
- Que donne l'autopsie ? demanda Monroe.  
- Elle est morte d'une hémorragie interne au niveau du thorax. Elle est morte au moment où il essayait de l'étrangleR.  
- Une hémorragie ? Il l'a frappé ? fit Flacke.  
- Et pas qu'un peu. Il n'y est pas allez de main morte.  
- La première victime n'avait aucune marque de coup. L'avais-je informé.  
- Un imitateur ? demanda Sheldon  
- Les journalistes ne savent rien sur l'enquête, encore moins sur la position des corps, qui je vous le rappelle était identique pour les deux.  
- Pourquoi changer subitement ? s'interrogea Lindsay en fixant l'écran sur lequel défilait les minutes de la caméra de surveillance.  
- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi sûr de lui que l'on croyait. Intervint Stella accompagnée de Mac.  
- Alors, les voisins ? fit Flacke.  
- Rien de bien différents de ce qu'ils ont dit à la police lorsqu'elle les a interrogée après la disparition hier soir.  
- J'y suis ! lança Lindsay en pointant du doigt l'endroit où une camionnette vint se garer.  
- Le véhicule correspond à la description des témoins. Précisa Don  
- Pile à l'endroit où nous avons relevé les traces de pneus. Ajoutais-je  
- Nous y sommes… il sort…

L'homme contourna d'un pas rapide son véhicule et il ouvrit la porte arrière. La scène était assez éloignée de la caméra, et nous avons pu voir que l'atout majeur du meurtrier était le peu de monde qu'il y avait autour, voire quasiment personne. Il se pencha à l'intérieur et glissa quelque chose par dessus son épaule droite. Tout pouvait nous laisser penser au corps de la petit Lydia Turner. Ensuite il disparut du champ de la caméra. Lindsay accéléra jusqu'au retour de l'homme. Son pas était tranquille, allez savoir pourquoi. Peut-être pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons sur lui. Il entra à nouveau dans la camionnette et quitta centra Park.  
- Lindsay, rembobinez mais cette fois, faites un gros plan.  
Elle pianota sur quelques touches du clavier, mettant en application ce que j'avais pu lui apprendre. Nous avions tous les yeux rivés sur le grand écran qui se trouvait sur le mur. Il fallait que l'on voie son visage, il fallait pouvoir l'identifier au plus vite avant qu'une autre petite fille se fasse enlevé ; Lindsay augmenta la résolution de l'image et fit un arrêt sur l'homme.  
C'était un homme assez grand de taille, pas très costaud à première vue, le crane légèrement dégarni par les années qui ont du y passer, et les quelques cheveux qui s'y trouvaient encore étaient d'un gris assez clair L'expression de son visage était étrange.  
Etait-ce de la déception qui se lisait sur son visage ?

- Imprimez la photo. Ordonna Stella  
- Retourne au zoom normal, lui avais-je demandé.  
Le plan de la scène, toujours stoppée au même endroit, redevint normal. Taylor pointa du doigt l'arrière du véhicule et avant même qu'il eut à demander de faire un agrandissement, l'image d'une plaque s'afficha en grand. Quelques seconde plus tard, la photo plus net vint se placer à côté de celle de l'homme.  
- Lindsay, faites une recherche de la plaque. Lança Mac. Danny, vous lancez une recherche parmi tous les repris de justice pour trouver ce fumier. Je veux que ce portrait aille dans tous les postes de New York, sans exception. Sheldon, Stella, vous prenez une copie de la photo et vous allez voir les parents de Mélinda, Flacke, avec moi, on retourne chez les Turner. A tous, on coince ce monstre aujourd'hui !

Encore une fois les ordres avaient été distribués, il ne nous restaient plus qu'à tous se séparer.


	19. Chapitre 19

Une drôle d'impression m'avait envahi, au moment où nous nous sommes tous séparés. Quelque chose d'étrange. Une vague de questionnement totalement différent de ce que j'avais jusque là. Bien plus que de chercher à comprendre pourquoi ce type tuait des petites filles, je voulais savoir pourquoi c'était devenu subitement si facile de le retrouver. Alors qu'on avançait quasiment pas, en un fragment de seconde nous étions arrivé à avoir un visage et une plaque.  
Trop facile.  
Je n'en étais absolument pas déçu. Bien au contraire. Mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui me dérangeait. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais.  
Une impression de déjà vue ?  
Non !  
Il y avait quelque chose, là devant moi. Quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à saisir,, et qui me donnait l'impression de l'attendre depuis trop longtemps.  
Je voulais absolument découvrir quoi.  
Aujourd'hui, je me dis que ce jour ci, j'aurais du me porter pâle.

Les choses qui ont suivis sont allés très vite. Nous avons tous finalisés nos recherches avec énergie, n'ayant plus qu'en tête cette volonté d'en finir avec cette affaire, mais aussi de découvrir cet homme.  
Juste trois heures, qui comparées aux 24 dernière m'ont donnée l'impression de passer à une vitesse phénoménale. Peut-être en fait, que cette sensation je l'ai toujours eu au moment de clore une affaire, mais cette fois ci encore, c'était différent.  
Cette affaire était la mienne.  
Cette affaire était pour Angie.  
Au moment où cette pensée m'a effleurée l'esprit, ce fut pour moi comme une évidence.  
_Cette affaire était pour Angie_  
cette chose qui me manquait, était la même qui me manquait après le procès de celui qui avait tué ma sœur.  
Et je l'ai eu.

_  
__- Allez… s'il vous plait !!!__  
__- Non, Angie, non !! répéta Louie pour la énième foi, pointant du doigt notre sœur.__  
__- Danny ?__  
__Elle me regarda avec ce regard qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'irrésistible. Loui aussi me regarda, mais d'une tout autre façon._

_- Ecoute mon ange, avais-je commencé en me mettant à sa taille. Louie et moi devons faire certaines choses, et ces choses ne sont pas pour les petites filles.__  
__- Mais je dirais rien à papa, ni à maman.__  
__- Ben encore heureux ! s'exclama Louie.__  
__- On en a pas pour longtemps, de toute façon.__  
__- Mais je fais quoi, moi ?_

_Derrière moi, je pus entendre Louie soupirer bruyamment._

_- Soit tu rentres et tu tiens compagnie à maman, soit tu vas jouer avec tes copines. Avais-je proposé.__  
__- Mais moi je veux venir avec vous.__  
__- C'est un nom catégorique Angélina !!_

_Le voix de Louie était tombée sur elle comme une sentence. Elle nous dévisagea avec ses petits yeux bleus qui très vite devinrent humides. Elle tourna les talons avant même que je puisse dire quelque chose et s'en alla en courant en direction des petites filles qui l'appelaient. Une fois éloignée, Louie reprit la marche, m'entraînant avec lui._

_- Tu es trop gentil avec elle. M'avait-il dit sur un ton de demi-reproche.__  
__- Elle n'a que 6ans.__  
__- Et alors. Elle est déjà assez pourrie gâtée par les parents, t'as pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche._

_Ses paroles ne me firent nu chaud ni froid. Depuis le début de la journée, Louie était de mauvaise humeur. « Une histoire avec son groupe de potes ! » et quand Louie est de mauvaise humeur, il dit des choses qu'il ne pense pas, et souvent, à l'époque du moins, il venait s'excuser pour son comportement pitoyable. Ce qu'il ne fait plus aujourd'hui !__  
__C'est ce que j'appelais le parfait mélange du dur caractère de mon père et de la douceur naturelle de ma mère.__  
__Lorsque nous sommes revenus, à savoir deux heures plus tard, l'enfer avait décidé de s'ouvrir sous nos pieds.__  
__Ma mère était en larme ;__  
__Mon père était fou de rage.__  
__Des policiers les assommaient de questions que je trouvais idiotes à cette époque, qui ont pour moi tout leur sens aujourd'hui.__  
__Et Angie, mon petit ange, était absente.__  
__Après avoir poussé à bout maman, elle nous avoua en essuyant les quelques larmes, qu'Angie avait été sauvagement agressée alors qu'elle jouait avec ses copines.__  
__Le même homme que la dernière fois. Ils ont du se tromper en arrêtant l'autre.__  
__Elle était à l'hôpital maintenant, et maman nous promit qu'après que les policiers eurent fini de poser toutes leur question, nous irions la rejoindre. _

Durant toutes les années qui suivirent, j'avais plus d'une fois cette irrésistible envie de la rejoindre.


	20. Chapitre 20

_Bonjour les gens!!_

_Encore une fois merci à tout le monde pour les reviews... on ne le dira jamais assez, mais ca fait très plaisir._

_Jouls... accroche toi il reste encore trois chapitre en comptant celui ci! Accrochez vous ca va aller trèèèès vite. _

_Je suis maintenant en vacances et je vous promets de publier un chap par jour!!_

_Lolinoue... ne part pas... c'est pas fiiiiiniiiiii !!! mdr!!_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

_Poune!_

* * *

Stella resta silencieuse un moment, fixant l'homme. Edouard Ferguson.  
L'arrestation avait été des plus simple. Après l'avoir identifié, après que les parents eurent confirmés qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas, nous avions tout simplement eut à rouler tous ensemble jusqu'à la petite école de quartier où il enseignait, pour l'embarquer, devant les regards choqués de ses collègues et élèves.  
Ce quartier je le connaissais trop bien.  
Ce quartier avait été le mien durant toute mon enfance et mon adolescence.  
Le nom de cet homme, Ferguson, ne m'était pas inconnu. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

Stella était en salle devant ce type, finissant de l'interroger.

Il ne s'était pas débattu. Absolument pas. Il s'était laisser prendre. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant lui, son regard c'était comme adoucie, comme s'il était heureux, rassuré, d'avoir été pris.  
Lors de l'interrogatoire, il ne nia aucun fait. Il détailla même dans les moindres détails les meurtres. Comment il avait choisi par hasard les petites filles en se promenant dans New York. La façon dont il les avait tué. L'une en l'étranglant, l'autre avait rendu l'âme avant qu'il ne puisse finir son travail. Elle était trop agitée d'après lui. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Je n'étais pas avec Stella. J'étais derrière cette fameuse vitre. Et lors de l'interrogatoire, je pus remarquer qu'elle cherchait à lire dans son regard ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à de telles actions. Mais la réponse y était illisible.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle enfin avant de sortir.

Là encore, il n'eut aucune hésitation pour répondre. C'était même avec soulagement qu'il avoua ses intentions.

- Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait, avoua-t-il. Je voulais savoir quel plaisir ça pouvait procurer de tuer une petite fille.

Stella eut un mouvement de recul, dégoûtée par ce qu'elle entendait. Quant à moi, je ne sais pas ce qui se passait en moi, mais une chose étrange me fit poser les mains à plat contre la vitre et à tendre l'oreille, dans l'attente d'une suite certaine.  
Toutes les pièces manquantes de mon puzzle personnel commençait à s'emboîter, m'offrant lentement les réponses à mes questions.

- Je volais savoir, continua-t-il sans hésitation, sans ciller, qu'est-ce que qu'avait ressenti me monstre qui a tuer ma fille il y a des années de cela.

Ma gorge se serra, mon estomac se noua, les bras tombèrent le long de mon corps, et je compris. Non pas l'acte de cet homme, mais son passé. Nous avions deux points communs : la mort d'une ange, et son meurtrier.

- Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai tout cherché, tout lu, tout étudié, je n'ai rien tourvé à part cette pseudo théorie sur un sentiment de supériorité. Comment peut-on se sentir supérieur en tuant une si jeune fille. Alors j'ai essayé… et là encore… je n'ai rien trouvé.

Je sortis de la pièce en vitesse, je ne pouvais pas en entendre plus ; Je me retrouvais dans la grande allée du poste de police, et je vis Lindsay se diriger vers mois. La voir suffit à apaiser la conflit de sentiments qui s'activait en moi. Elle se plaça face à moi, posa une main sur mon épaule et plongea son regard dans le mien.  
Aucun mot, aucune parole inutile et superficielle, juste un simple regard échangé rempli de signification, de douleur commune, de souvenirs et d'espoir. Elle tendit son deuxième bras et m'invita à me réfugier chez elle, ce que je fis avec un plaisir certain. L'étreinte eut pour moi des vertus réparatrices, mieux que tout défouloir, son étreinte fut pour moi la chose pour laquelle j'avais envie de continuer à vivre, à me battre, à me souvenir.  
Envie de continuer à avancer sur cette longue route, avec elle peut-être… sans doute.  
Elle se sépara de moi, et avec un timide sourire :

- est-ce que ça va aller ?  
- Je crois.

A ce moment là, tout alla extrêmement vite. Je n'ai pas tout compris, ou du moins je crois que mon esprit refuser de comprendre.  
Monsieur Turner, le père de la seconde victime, entra en tombe dans le poste de police et fut immédiatement accueilli par Flacke.

- Je veux voir ce salopard !! cria-t-il à plein poumon.

Autour d'eux le silence se fit ; tout le monde se tourna vers la scène avec curiosité et pourtant personne ne vit la chose arriver. Même pas moi, encore moi Lindsay.  
Je ne me souviens que d'une première détonation, le regard apeuré de Lindsay, une seconde détonation et la chute de Monsieur Turner.  
Lindsay se tourna vers moi, et je compris.

Au niveau de son sur son chemiser bleu ciel, une immonde tâche rouge naissait et grandissait ;

_Non_

est-ce que le son était sorti de ma bouche. Je ne saurais le dire. Tout comme dire si c'était un cri ou un murmure. Tout comme dire si ce que je ressentais était de la peur ou de la colère.


	21. Chapitre 21

_Louie et moi encadrions tous les deux le lit d'hôpital d'Angie. On s'efforçait de la faire rire pour que son rire de cristal recouvre le son strident de la machine qui surveillait les faible battements de son cœur déjà brisé._

_- Les parents attendent. On était juste censé te dire bonne nuit. Finit Louie.__  
__- Vous revenez demain, hein ? demanda-t-elle__  
__- Bien sûr. On ne va pas t'abandonner. La rassura-t-il_

_Il l'embrasa délicatement sur le front et m'attendit près de la porte._

_- A demain Danny ! fit-elle.__  
__- A demain Angie, et n'oublies pas pour les cauchemars ;__  
__- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai la boîte magique et le monstre ne viendra pas me chercher.__  
__- C'est bien ! Dors bien petit ange en or !_

_Elle nous fit un petit signe de la main ; Louie passa un bras autour de mes épaules et ensembles nous franchisâmes la porte de la chambre. Quelque chose me prit l'estomac. Une peur étrange, qui m'étais encore inconnue.__  
__Nos parents nous attendaient devant la chambre. Maman tenait le bras de papa, qui nous expliqua qu'on pouvait revenir dès le lendemain matin.__  
__Louie répondit que c'était bien notre intention.__  
__Les médecins étaient arrivés à convaincre nos parents d'aller se reposer, et de revenir s'ils le voulaient dès la première heure le lendemain. Angélina avait encore besoin d'un peu de repos. Nous aussi._

_Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les quatre dans la voiture en direction de notre modeste appartement du bronx. Au même moment Angélina s'endormait paisiblement, serrant dans ses bras son vieil ours en peluche._

_Le lendemain matin, un médecin vint nous expliquer que Angélina venait de mourir. La nuit s'était bien passée, mais au petit matin elle avait décidé de nous quitter dans son sommeil.__  
__Ma mère hurla à plein poumon sa peine, sa souffrance, sa douleur. S'accrochant encore au bras de papa comme ultime lien avec notre monde. Lui la prit avec force dans es bras, la serrant encore et encore, écoutant avec soin les paroles du médecin qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête.__  
__Le rire de ma sœur fit place dans ma mémoire aux pleurs de maman.__  
__Je regardais cette scène sans bouger, me forçant à la graver dams ma mémoire à tout jamais. Mais Louie me prit par les épaules et dirigea mon regard vers lui, et me dit d'une voix sereine mais avec un regard exprimant la même détresse que moi :_

_- Il ne faut pas regarder._

_Mon petit Ange venait de mourir.__  
__Et ma vie venait de prendre un tournant que je n'appréciais guère. _

Lindsay était là, au creux de mes bras en plein milieu de cette grande allée. Je la serrais fort contre moi comme si elle allait m'échapper encore un peu plus. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. L'a-t-elle compris au moins ?  
Sa main qui encore plu tôt serrait doucement mon bras, comme pour prouver sa présence à mes côtés, je sentais qu'elle se relâchait lentement.  
Et puis… je l'ai senti partir.

- Lindsay… s'il te plait… ! la suppliai-je

Mais elle ne m'entendais déjà plus, elle était loin de moi et pourtant encore si proche.


	22. Epilogue

_Et voilà les quelques dernières lignes de cette fic. Bizarrement, c'est avec le même pincement au coeur que la 1ere fois où je l'ai publié, que je vous la livre. Etrange? Mouais!!!_

_En tout cas, je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir suivi jusque là, j'espère que cette fic vous a plu autant que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Et aussi, un merci tout spécial à celles (ou ceux) qui m'ont laissée quelques reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur : Jouls, Christelle Sheppard, Lolinoue, Lolo ... merci tout plein tout fort!!_

_Pour répondre aux deux dernières reviews :_

_ Jouls : Et non, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu détestais les fics sans happy end !! Et moi, t'ai-je dis que je n'aimais pas les happy end??? mdr ! Allez sans rancune!_

_ Christelle Sheppard : la réponse à ton com' est ici... dans cet Epilogue. Je sais que c'est injuste ce que je fais subir à Danny, et encore plus à Lindsay... mais bon, c'est pour la bonne cause (laquelle, je sais pas encore... promis je te préviens dès que je la trouve!!!)_

_Gros bisous à tous et à toutes!_

* * *

**Epilogue.**

Voilà trois mois que Lindsay m'a quitté, trois long mois qu'elle nous a quitté. J'avoue aujourd'hui avoir eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre.  
Aujourd'hui encore je peux sentir son parfum de temps à autre, ou sentir sa présence auprès de moi le matin quand je me lève.  
Plus d'une fois dans les premiers temps, l'envie de mettre fin à tout ça, de partir loin, de rejoindre cet autre monde apparemment si agréable, m'avait traversé l'esprit. Cette envie irrésistible quand vous êtes seul chez vous, face à vos souvenirs les plus marquants, face à votre solitude, de mettre un terme à cette histoire sordide qu'est votre longue vie.  
Plus d'une fois, j'ai pensé à Angélina. Plus d'une fois je me suis remémoré cette enquête. Plus d'une fois j'ai revu Lindsay mourir.  
Le jour où j'étais prêt à le faire, le jour où, les yeux embrumés par tant de larmes, de douleurs et de souvenirs, j'avais décidé de les rejoindre, j'ai du stopper mon geste.  
Chose étrange, qui me surprend encore : j'ai préféré répondre au téléphone à ce moment là. Louie, à l'autre bout du fil, me parlait. Mais je n'entendais que sa voix, sans pour autant comprendre le sens de ses paroles ;  
Alors, encore une fois je me suis souvenu.  
Je me suis souvenu que si elles n'avaient pas eu la chance sublime de vivre aussi longtemps que je pourrais, je me devais de le faire pour elles.  
Je ne prétends pas être sorti de là plus fort, plus déterminé que jamais à chassé le crime. Je ne suis pas un justicier.  
Je suis juste Danny Messer, inspecteur à la Police Scientifique de New York, simple mortel sur cette terre, maintenu en vie grâce à des souvenirs poignants qui me hanteront encore toute ma vie.  
Cette vie, elle se finira le jour où j'aurais oublié leur visage, le son de leur voix, leurs paroles, leurs gestes. Alors là, oui, je serais près à les rejoindre par plaisir de me rafraîchir la mémoire.

Trois mois ont passé. J'ai repris le travail depuis.

Je suis là, face au corps d'un homme, allongé nu sur un lit couvert de soie, baignant dans son propre sang…

**** FIN ****

_Ps: et voilà... vous pouvez maintenant me haïr en toute liberté, je ne vous en voudrais pas. Juste pour info, une sorte de suite est en cour d'écriture pour cette fic, mais elle se focalise essentiellement sur l'adolescence de Danny jusqu'à la mort de sa soeur, Angélina. Elle est en ce moment en suspend, faute de temps de ma part... mais j'espère pouvoir reprendre la rédaction bientôt._

_Encore une fois merci de m'avoir suivie, et à très bientôt_

_Gros bisous à tous_

_Poune!!_**  
**


End file.
